<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Песнь об Александре by Lutolut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226116">Песнь об Александре</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutolut/pseuds/Lutolut'>Lutolut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>18th Century CE RPF, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Historical canon fiction, M/M, The Tale of Achilles insp.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutolut/pseuds/Lutolut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы были подобны богам на заре мира, и наша радость была так ярка, что мы не могли видеть ничего, кроме друг друга.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Александр Гамильтон/Джон Лоуренс</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пролог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427092">The Song of Alexander</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiceroProFacto/pseuds/CiceroProFacto">CiceroProFacto</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Стилистика автора по возможности сохранена.<br/>Разрешение на размещение данного перевода у CiceroProFacto получено.<br/>Если Вы желаете увидеть больше контента по SOA, подпишитесь на автора в Tumblr. Кроме того, там Вы можете найти авторские и фанатские зарисовки моментов из данной работы.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Я - часть всего, с чем встречался. </em>
</p><p>…</p><p>МОЙ ОТЕЦ БЫЛ богатым человеком и сыном богатых людей. Гугеноты, мои предки, бежали от гонений, преследующих протестантов, и уехали сначала в Англию, позже в Нью-Йорк, и в конце концов осели в Южной Каролине. Мой дед, в честь которого назвали меня, занимался торговлей, выездкой, резьбой по дереву, но в конечном счете именно благодаря недвижимости фамилия Лоуренс укоренилась в Чарльзтауне – городе, где родился я, а до меня – мой отец. Он женился на моей матери, когда ей было девятнадцать, и, по крайней мере в его глазах, этот брак был заключен на небесах. Она была нежной и заботливой матерью, а он был отстраненным и строгим отцом. Идеально.</p><p>До меня у них было трое детей. Они не выжили. После меня у них было еще девять, шесть из которых умерли. Я родился раньше срока, отец вырвал меня из материнских рук и отдал врачу. Никто не ожидал, что я выживу. В жалости, повитуха дала моей матери подушку, чтобы она могла держать ее вместо меня.</p><p>Поскольку, несмотря на все ожидания, я продолжал жить, прагматизм моего отца отступил перед некоторой отцовской гордостью… возможно, привязанностью. В два года я предстал перед ним одетым в нормальную одежду, а не завернутым в одеяла. В три он научил меня плавать, нося меня к океану и держа меня под водой до тех пор, пока я не выучился держаться на плаву самостоятельно. В четыре он научил меня читать, некоторым отрывкам из Библии, чтобы я боялся Господа, и тому, как ездить верхом.</p><p>О тех счастливых годах я помню очень мало. Многое из того, что я знаю, я узнал тогда, когда отец рассказывал мне обо всех стараниях, которые он вложил, чтобы вырастить меня. Жизнь в Чарльзтауне помнится мне как что-то очень организованное, но приятное, неясное; как тяжелое тепло, подобное весеннему зною. Каждое утро до полудня я учился дома, а затем меня отпускали играть с мальчиками моего возраста. Я вспоминаю пляж, беготню, пальцы, тонущие в песке, игры с детьми, бег домой босиком под сенью испанских дубов, чтобы успеть к вечерней молитве.</p><p>Матросы, прибывающие в порт, рассказывали мне и моим друзьям по играм о Веселом Роджере, которого они видали в море, и я выдумывал игры по их рассказам. С размахиванием палками, как мечами, громкими заявлениями о том, что я сражусь со всеми пиратами на свете. Никто из моих товарищей никогда не вторил моей клятве. Большинство убегало и хихикало. Матросы же гладили меня по голове и заявляли, что они никогда не встречали такого храброго мальчика.</p><p> </p><p>МНЕ ПЯТЬ, когда отец знакомит меня с торговлей. Это мое первое яркое воспоминание. Там были связки оленьих шкур, тюки хлопка, бочки с патокой, индиго и рисом – так много риса, - там скрипели веревки, и смола… смола пузырилась в швах бочек под лучами палящего солнца. Потеющие матросы поднимают и разносят эти бочки по местам, и их руки напрягаются под тяжестью груза. Мужчины поют все вместе, завораживая своими прекрасными голосами, столь характерными глубокими и прекрасными голосами их расы.</p><p>Хотя я еще и не понимал значения всего происходящего, мой отец торговал людьми.</p><p>Он отводит меня к небольшому подиуму, приказывает стоять рядом и смотреть, как он работает. Собирается небольшая толпа богачей, они переговариваются между собой; некоторые из них дружелюбно кивают мне в знак приветствия. Я видел этих людей в церкви.</p><p>Затем работа начинается. Корабль причаливает, мой отец исчезает, а затем… возвращается с ними.</p><p>Лучше всего я запомнил мальчиков помладше. Загорелые тела, скользкие от пота, руки, перевязанные веревками. Их короткие ноги едва поспевают за движением всей колонны, в которой они идут вместе со взрослыми представителями их расы. Они идут вперемешку: мужья, жены, безбородые юноши и мальчики, все в лохмотьях, без единого намека на полноту тел.</p><p>Мой отец следит за их шествием с тыла… Он бьет их хлыстом, если они отстают. Бьет сильнее, чем когда-либо бил меня. Я слышу, как взрослые кричат, умоляя ударить их вместо своих детей. И я запутался. И я испугался своего отца.</p><p>Затем он возвышается надо мной на этом подиуме, пока продает всех этих людей. Я чувствую себя преступником, стоя подле него.</p><p>Рядом со знакомыми белыми надо мной и вокруг меня, которые выкрикивают цены и шуточки, рядом с темнокожими людьми, которых толкают к моему отцу, чтобы он их записал, я теряюсь. Это больше не похоже на мой счастливый Чарльзтаун. Я не узнаю пляж и не узнаю вид, открывающийся на берега.</p><p>С тех пор все сильно изменилось.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Прибытие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> А теперь учись у своей матери, а иначе прове</em><em>дешь </em> <em> целые дни, кусая собственную шею. </em></p><p>
  <em> … </em>
</p><p>МОЕ РАЗОЧАРОВАНИЕ в отце всегда противостояло моему уважению к нему, и у меня не хватает духу разочаровать его снова. Поэтому я не ответил на его письмо, а только лишь поблагодарил. Я не рассказал ему об этом – о моем последнем промахе.</p><p>С тех пор, как я уехал учиться за границу после смерти моей матери, я только и делал, что приносил в семью горе и разочарование.</p><p>Я немедленно истратил все деньги во время общения с мальчишками широких взглядов из Швейцарии. Талант моего отца внушать вину, не оглашая ее, мог заставить сына чувствовать себя бесчестными  без оскорблений. Хотя, возможно, моя вина возросла из-за мыслей о том, как я проводил время с этими юношами. Я чувствовал себя слабым пред собственными низменными желаниями, покинутым Богом после смерти матери, свободным от бдительного отцовского взора. Я переступил границы приличия, и мои карманы опустели.</p><p>Мой стыд и мое горе лишь возросли в десяток раз, когда мой подопечный, мой милый младший брат Джемми, перепрыгивая через забор около моего дома в Англии, упал. Отец поручил Джемми мне, и он умер, когда я им пренебрег. В письмах от отца не было слов, в которых я бы мог найти утешение. Я думал о том, чтобы сменить направление учебы на теологию. Я знал, что смерть Джемми была наказанием за мой грех.</p><p>Но теперь… это… порочное зачатие…</p><p> </p><p>МАРТА ВСТАЕТ РАНО, как и я. Она нага, если не считать свободной ночной рубашки, хотя я и не касался ее прошлой ночью. Ее живот немного выступает под ее грудью, показывая, что я поместил в нее дитя. Хотя ее спина еще не ноет от тяжести, я чувствую, что она обременена этим не меньше, чем я сам… Наверняка даже больше.</p><p>Я беру свое пальто и нашариваю рукава, пропускаю в них руки и застегиваю пуговицы. Она тянется, чтобы коснуться моей груди, взять меня за руку. Она читала мою переписку с отцом, что я запретил бы, но… поскольку она моя жена, я даю ей на это право.</p><p>Отец рассказывает мне о чудовищных налогах в Америке, о бесправии и нарастающем волнении в городах. Он знает, что мне интересны вопросы свободы. Когда мне было одиннадцать, в Мепкин пришла толпа, ищущая моего отца, протестующая против его нейтралитета, когда Британия обложила налогом наши марки. Они поджигали наши кусты и разбивали бутылки во дворе – многие из них были пьяны. Когда отец открыл дверь и позволил им осмотреть дом, они приставили меч к груди моего отца, и я спрятался за перилами лестницы, пока моя мать вопила и плакала от ранних схваток. Это была ее тринадцатая беременность. Я изучал военное искусство и теорию естественных прав. Я не могу прятаться и рыдать в собственном браке, пока схватки нерожденной нации терзают мое тело.</p><p>Марта знает, зачем я одеваюсь. Она не может заставить меня остаться. Я обещаю писать. Она умоляет приехать в Америку после того, как наш ребенок родится. Мы еще не выбрали имя. Я улыбаюсь и целую ее в щеку, напоминая ей, что в колониях назревает опасная революция, но ей все равно. Моя милая храбрая девочка.</p><p> </p><p>Я СТОЮ на правом борту торгового судна, одного из личных судов Мэннингов, которые ведут дела с моим отцом. Я не стал говорить о том, что стал частью их семьи. Он бы не согласился отпустить меня домой, если бы знал, что в Англии у меня - будущая жена. Хотя его стремления и патриотичны, он бы поставил семью выше свободы целой нации.</p><p>В отличие от меня.</p><p>Отплывая в Америку из Франции, чтобы избежать встречи с британцами, я имел удовольствие познакомиться с мистером Франклином, когда он был при дворе. Принося ему письма, в награду я получал его невнятную болтовню о французских офицерах в рядах Континентальной армии. Это, определенно, было наказанием за то, что я сунул нос в его более… глубокие дипломатические анналы.  Слышал, это было обычным делом для всех его посетителей. Это стоило той крупицы знаний, которые я смог получить от него, хотя все еще и не было ясно, будет ли мощный французский флот участвовать в нашей революции. Мне казалось, что Франция уже оказывает нам особую помощь, и до тех пор, пока она делает это, ей нет нужды объявлять открытую войну Англии.</p><p>Путешествие через атлантический океан было долгим, как и обычно. Мы не видели альбатросов, и детское восхищение перед корабельным делом покинуло меня. В последний раз я отплывал шестнадцатилетним юношей, старшим из трех мальчиков Лоуренса, которые отправились в путешествие по Европе. Я оплакивал свою мать, но радовался путешествию и чувству полной власти, дразнил младших братьев тем, что якобы видел Веселого Роджера на горизонте. Гарри никогда не верил мне, но глаза Джемми расширялись, и он с мальчишеским визгом бежал под палубу. Он был слишком мал, чтобы по-настоящему знать нашу мать, когда она умерла, и его неукротимый оптимизм помог мне пережить траур. Теперь Джемми тоже был мертв.</p><p>Я мало что помню из этого путешествия. Приливы и отливы не оставили о себе воспоминаний. Несмотря на все меры предосторожности, наше судно было остановлено британским кораблем ровно настолько, чтобы я и мой дорогой попутчик Джон Уайт были признаны американцами. Нас обыскали и отпустили, и после этого матросы оставили меня в покое.</p><p>Я делал наброски в дневнике, хотя и должен был писать письма. Привлекательное лицо и квадратная челюсть мужчины моего возраста, которое снова и снова вырисовывалось среди печальных линий и старательной штриховки. Я обнажил всю его шею… Хотя я и не мог заставить себя закончить рисовать его тело. Тем не менее, я мог себе его представить. Еще я взял с собой любопытное чтиво - книги, которые мне некогда было прочесть, пока я учился в колледже. После получения степени по военному делу, мой выпуск из колледжа значительно ускорился, и интерес к некоторым историческим фигурам, вроде Цезаря и Александра Македонского, пробудился во мне. Я прочел рассказ Ливия о завоевании Персии и нашел удовольствие в труде перевода.</p><p>Я прибыл в Чарльзтаун ровно настолько, чтобы понять, какой ущерб британский флот нанес гавани. В доках дыры от пушечных ядер, на песке – пятна от пороха и пепла. Мои опасения подтвердились, а значит путешествие было оправданным. Я не терял времени и отправился к зданию суда, чтобы получить свои комиссионные… и поделиться с отцом некоторыми новостями.</p><p> </p><p>ЛЕТО В ФИЛАДЕЛЬФИИ имеет свой собственный запах. Городу уже почти сотня лет, кирпичи нагреваются на солнце, и ветер доносит запах свежей глины. Все города пахнут чем-то омерзительным: Чарльзтаун – рыбой и дегтем, Женева – разложением человеческих тел, Лондон – цинизмом. Филадельфия пахнет мужчинами за работой, пергаментами, кремом для обуви, потом, лошадьми и порохом. Мужскими запахами. Ничего против них не имею.</p><p>Я нахожу покои генерала, как мне было приказано, и иду по мощеной дорожке к двери.</p><p>Отец прибыл в Филадельфию вскоре после того, как меня перевели в армию Вашингтона, сразу после того, как он подготовил наше имущество в Мепкине к нашему долгому отсутствию. Мы не разговаривали с тех пор, как я рассказал ему о моей Марте. Наш разговор был коротким и напряженным и, пока я шел, я смотрел на булыжники, чтобы не споткнуться о неровные камни, и все еще пытался забыть образ отцовских бровей, замерших в вечном разочаровании. Мне следовало доложить генералу напрямую, а не наносить ему визит…</p><p>Вырывая меня из моих мыслей, громкий голос привлекает мое внимание:</p><p>- Как Вас зовут?</p><p>Мой взгляд поднимается, и мне приходится резко затормозить, чтобы не врезаться в мужчину. Я разинул рот в шоке от увиденной красоты. Он практически позволил мне сбить его с ног. Темно-синие глаза, тонкие, как у девушки, черты лица, ожесточенные, пронзительные. Его лицо – предмет моих худших мечтаний. Эта мысль поражает меня с внезапно растущей неприязнью.</p><p>Он смеется, и я осознаю, что не ответил ему. Он начинает повторять свой вопрос, и я перебиваю его:</p><p>- Джон Лоуренс.</p><p>Его улыбка меркнет, и он внезапно отворачивается от меня. На мгновение мне кажется, что он прогоняет меня, и я уже готов броситься за ним, но затем я понимаю, для чего он на улице. Карета с личными сундуками и коробками стоит у ступеней филадельфийской штаб-квартиры генерала, городской таверны. Он подходит к ней, берет в обе руки большой, тяжелый сундук и возвращается. Он не выглядит так, словно ему тяжело.</p><p>- Джон Лоуренс – сын президента Конгресса, Генри Лоуренса? – уточняет он, немного откидываясь назад. Его веса едва ли хватает для того, чтобы противостоять тяжести сундука.</p><p>- Да.</p><p>- Ну, хорошо, - говорит он. Я не уверен, чего я ожидал, но не этого. – Мы ожидали вас, - продолжает он. - вы не без рекомендаций.</p><p>Я теряюсь. Это, должно быть, один из адъютантов Вашингтона.</p><p>- Неужели?</p><p>- Конечно! Не скромничайте, - он упрекнул меня. – Я сам переписал письмо Вашего отца и собрал все его лучшие похвалы в Вашу честь, чтобы доставить их генералу.</p><p>Обе мои брови взлетели вверх. Я не просил отца писать, когда генерал Вашингтон предложил мне мою должность. <em> Похвалы? </em></p><p>Он бросает быстрый взгляд на мое лицо и продолжает:</p><p>- Ваше рвение служить впечатляет. Свободное владение французским языком, формальное военное образование - весьма полезно, - хорошая трудовая этика и дотошный характер. Терпеливый и снисходительный нрав, прекрасные глаза – с чем я склонен согласиться, и, конечно, сильные руки…</p><p>Моя челюсть снова падает, и мне кажется, будто бы он странно флиртует со мной. Затем я охаю, когда тяжелый чемодан, который он держал, толкается в мою грудь. Мои руки инстинктивно поднимаются, чтобы поймать его. Его вес потрясает меня.</p><p>- … которые, я уверен, вы будете использовать, чтобы нести вещи генерала с величайшей осторожностью.</p><p>Эти ужасные губы Купидона самодовольно изгибаются, и молодой адъютант отворачивается обратно к экипажу, чтобы взять что-нибудь еще.</p><p>Я едва не уронил чемодан, чтобы насолить ему, но из открытой двери генеральского штаба выходит еще один человек и присоединяется к нему, чтобы помочь занести багаж внутрь. Я осознаю, что было бы ужасно по-детски испортить вещи генерала Вашингтона. Второй человек носил парик с завитками, как француз. Он остановился около адъютанта и пробормотал что-то короткое. Тот ответил по-французски и кивнул, а второй поднял свои сумки и побежал ко мне. Я уже начал медленный путь к зданию.</p><p>- Вы juvénile (молодой) месье Лоуренс! – воскликнул он.</p><p>Мистер Франклин упоминал о французских офицерах в Америке, и мне становится несколько интересно его образование и подготовка. На его сюртуке заметная нехватка медалей. Я не останавливаюсь, чтобы ответить – напряжение в руках не позволяет мне.</p><p>- Да, это я.</p><p>- Месье Гамильтон сказал, Вы только что приехали из Франции.</p><p>Я склоняю голову в знак согласия, думая, что уже слышал о Гамильтоне в письмах своего отца, как о человеке, который встретит меня… Лучший адъютант Вашингтона. Он был своего рода гением Королевского колледжа, военным героем – еще даже не мужчиной, трудолюбивым и стойким. Таким, каким и <em> должен быть </em> сын. Это и был тот самый адъютант, которого я только что встретил? Этот раздражающий молодой человек?</p><p>- Как и я!</p><p>Мы проходим через дверь и поворачиваем в коридор, огибаем лестничный пролет и находим кучу багажа. Я роняю чемодан с тяжелым стуком и поднимаюсь, чтобы обнаружить, что к моей груди прижимается рука.</p><p>- Меня… зовут Мари-Жозеф Пол Йивс Рош Жильбер дю Мотье Маркиз де Лафайет, - говорит мужчина, легко орудуя языком на французском. Он с беспокойством взглянул на свою руку, как будто не был уверен, что это сносное приветствие – словно ошибался с этим раньше. – И я… рад… познакомиться с Вами.</p><p>Я беру его за руку и пожимаю ее, а француз улыбается необычайно светло.</p><p>- Enchanté (Приятно познакомиться), Мари-Жозеф Пол Йивс Рош Жильбер дю Мотье Марки-</p><p>- Сундук надо отнести наверх, - на лестнице стоял и грубо перебивал меня симпатичный адъютант с улицы, откидываясь назад и неся в руках невообразимое количество сумок. Он с недовольством взглянул на сундук, который я бросил, потом снова на меня, и отвернулся. – Сюда, - и исчез за лестничной площадкой, тяжело топая ногами на каждой ступеньке.</p><p>Я поворачиваюсь к Маркизу, который только весело качает головой.</p><p>- Ну, Вы только что встретились с Гамильтоном.</p><p>Это было прямым подтверждением моих мыслей.</p><p>- Не думаю, что я нравлюсь ему, - подумал я вслух, снова хватаясь за чемодан.</p><p>Маркиз обходит меня и приподнимает одну его сторону, и я принимаю его помощь:</p><p>- Я слышал, ему никто не нравится.</p><p>- Мне не нравится он, - прямо сказал я.</p><p>Это вызвало смех. Маркиз перенес вес чемодана на одну руку, а другую протянул, чтобы взяться за ручку с моей стороны. У меня нет выбора, кроме как уступить французу.</p><p>- Ах, он этого не допустит! – говорит он, посмеиваясь и забирая у меня чемодан.</p><p>Маркиз уже поднимается по ступенькам с моим чемоданом, когда я спрашиваю:</p><p>- Что Вы имеете ввиду? – но он продолжает подниматься, словно его английский его предал. – Почему Вы это сказали? – надавливаю я.</p><p>Француз игнорирует меня, и я фыркаю с презрением, прежде чем собраться с силами, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь ребяческое. Вместо этого я поворачиваюсь к двери, чтобы найти что-нибудь потяжелее этого сундука. Что-то тяжелее, чем все то, что Гамильтон мог унести.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Штаб-квартира на Маркет-стрит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Священники в черных одеяниях совершали обход,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>И связывали шиповником мои счастия и желания.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Я ПРОВОЖУ свой первый день в штабе генерала под прилежным руководством маркиза де Лафайета. Сердечный и милый, он уже стал моим самым близким другом среди подчиненных генерала, которых он изо всех сил пытается представить мне на своем </span>
  <span>ломаном </span>
  <span>английском.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они держались отчужденно и, как подобает джентльменам, надменно и неприступно. Но не больше, чем тот, которого я встретил утром – Гамильтон. Он носился по делам, которые никого, кроме него одного, не касались, обособленный от остальных и величественный в своей решительности. Его красота была подобна пламени, живому и яркому, и в каждой комнате, через которую он проносился, он, помимо воли, привлекал мой взгляд. Он не сутулился над своими бумагами; даже когда он сидел, он делал это с исключительной грацией: ноги его держались ровно, точно высеченные из камня, и никогда не лежали врозь. Когда он говорил, то говорил без акцента, произнося слова самым чистым и ученым тоном. Я размышлял о его происхождении. Должно быть, он был знатного происхождения. Я поклялся себе никогда не спрашивать об этом. Не давать ему шанса похвастать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда обязанности Лафайета освобождают меня от его внимания, я откидываюсь во дворе позади здания под тенью дуба. Мои руки болят от утренних трудов. Я внимательно читал отчеты, составленные о предыдущих сражениях генерала. Со мной никто не говорит. Меня легко игнорировать.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Я ВСТРЕЧАЮ ГЕНЕРАЛА ближе к вечеру, что для него, должно быть, сущий пустяк. Он прибыл в нашу штаб-квартиру на Маркет-стрит с заседания Континентального Конгресса и, судя по всему, был измотан. И все же он показывал себя стоически и вел себя как джентльмен. Меня сразу же поразил его образ: высокий, широкоплечий, со старческими глазами. Я отдаю воинское приветствие и принимаю его знаменитую доброжелательную улыбку, а затем позволяю Гамильтону представить меня. Я теперь почти привык к этому – к той пышности, которую носила моя фамилия в Америке. За ней стояло имя моего отца.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Джон Лоуренс, сын Генри Лоуренса, президента Конгресса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гамильтон был прав. Я не без рекомендаций. Я прибыл с рекомендательной запиской от обоих выдающихся братьев Ратледж и оказал Вашингтону услугу, передав его сообщения. Генерал писал мне лично, приглашая присоединиться к его семье, но теперь я чувствовал себя так, словно прибыл сюда исключительно благодаря фамилии.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда подполковник знакомит меня с кратким перечнем похвал от моего отца, я хочу задержаться на этих словах, но у меня нет подобных прав. Я этого не заслужил. Поэтому я стою молча, пока генерал не протягивает мне руку для рукопожатия. Я даю ему обещание упорно трудиться и быть верным, и он принимает его, а затем спрашивает, где я расположился в городе. Я рассказываю ему о квартире, которую снимаю в городе, и он приказывает мне перенести мои вещи в его личную штаб-квартиру, туда, где живут его ближайшие советники.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я скорее ощущаю, чем слышу, как Гамильтон насмехается надо мной. Не могу его винить. Но, словно в наказание, Вашингтон предлагает ему помочь мне перенести мои личные вещи в его собственную комнату, а затем отпускает нас из своего кабинета.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда мы отходим от двери, я ловлю себя на том, что быстро шагаю рядом с этим человеческим вихрем. Движения Гамильтона полны ярости.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Вам нет необходимости помогать мне с вещами, - быстро говорю я, когда мы уже находимся около двери, и он наваливается всем телом, чтобы открыть ее. – Я не привез столько, чтобы нести вдвоем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он обдумывает мои слова, окидывая меня скептическим взглядом, но я не лгу. Я взял лишь меч, кое-какую одежду и пару личных вещей. Он мне не верит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Тем не менее, я сопровожу Вас, - говорит он и открывает дверь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я тянусь, чтобы закрыть ее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я уверен, что Вы сумеете потратить время с большей пользой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гамильтон не верит, что я заслужил место рядом с генералом Вашингтоном. И так как я уже чувствую, что его грудь вздымается от нового протеста, я одобряюще улыбаюсь, поддразнивая:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Хотя я и рад тому, что Вы так жаждете, чтобы я переехал к Вам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мои слова возымели необходимый эффект. Он отстраняется от дверной ручки и поворачивается ко мне, одаривая холодной, уничижительной улыбкой:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Моя комната пустовала слишком долго. Я предпочитаю делиться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Здесь нет никакого подтекста, но я знаю, что он подразумевал в своих словах некий эвфемизм. Это слышно по тону его голоса, по дерзкому и вызывающему выражению лица и той тяжелой тишине, которая следует за его словами. Как этим утром; словно он смотрит, осмелюсь ли я флиртовать с ним.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Словно он не верит, что я стану.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мы меняемся местами. Он отходит от двери, а я направляюсь к ней, полный вежливости. Я оборачиваюсь на пороге, держась вызывающе:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Вы не впечатлили генерала тем, какие у меня красивые глаза. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>На мгновение повисает тишина. Он не улыбается, но я вижу, что удивил его. Я чувствую себя победителем. Он быстро находит ответ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Генерал не оценил бы этого так, как оценил я, - и он закрывает за мной дверь прежде, чем я успеваю ответить.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Я ВОЗВРАЩАЮСЬ на Маркет-стрит поздно вечером с сумками и винтовкой на плече, предвкушая новую встречу с Гамильтоном – вопреки себе. Он остр на язык, грубо красив, ведет себя на манер титулованного аристократа, и я хочу сразиться с ним остроумием, пока между нами не разверзнется земля.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лафайет предупреждал меня, что Гамильтон в конечном счете расположит себя ко мне, но симпатии в ответ он не проявит. Очевидно, Гамильтон считал себя выше всяких привязанностей. Я обдумываю опасность возникновения чувства безответной дружбы к этому человеку, и решаю, что это не может смутить меня. Если бы меня меньше влекло к нему физически и если бы я меньше верил в свою сдержанность, которая не сможет удержать меня от этого влечения, я бы беспокоился о желании подружиться с человеком Вашингтона, просто чтобы испытать себя. Но, как бы то ни было, я знаю, что меня слишком увлекают его телесные качества, и я слишком ведом собственными желаниями, чтобы искать его дружбы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лафайет показал мне комнату Гамильтона, которая была как раз напротив его собственной, так что я нахожу ее без труда. Дверь закрыта, и за ней тихо, так что я предполагаю, что подполковник Гамильтон уже лег спать. Я вхожу тихо, прикрывая свечу ладонью и подпираю дверь ногой, чтобы внести сумки… Я обнаруживаю, что комната пуста.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Для городского жилья маленькие комнаты - обычное дело, но по размерам комнаты Гамильтона я понял, что она и без того предназначалась только для одного человека. Я зажигаю небольшие свечки, стоящие на столе. Комната тщательно убрана, все личные вещи ее обитателя убраны в несколько коробок. Здесь только одна кровать, аккуратно застеленная. Под окном собран мягкий тюфяк, где я, вероятно, буду спать. Я убираю винтовку Гамильтона, вешая ее на ее ремень в ноги его кровати, а на ее место ставлю свою. Мои вещи не занимают много места. Хотя, похоже, Гамильтон будет отсутствующим соседом по комнате.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я снимаю с себя лишнюю одежду, и остаюсь в тонкой льняной рубашке и чулках. Я не заметил, чтобы в окнах генерала горели свечи, и единственное, что я слышал, было храпом других людей, спящих в этом штабе. Ненадолго я задумываюсь о том, что Гамильтон попросил сменить комнату, пока я ходил за вещами, но быстро отбрасываю эту мысль.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У меня есть дела поважнее, чем отсутствие Гамильтона. Я полон энергии, только что выпустился из колледжа. Я предпочитаю работать при свечах. Так что я достаю томик с отчетами о предыдущих сражениях генерала и сажусь на свой тюфяк, чтобы приняться за работу. Я хочу знать все о характерных для него маневрах, о реакции британцев на них. Я ищу закономерности и переписываю их в свои заметки, знакомлюсь с именами игроков на каждом поле. В последних отчетах я ищу имя Лафайета, но, похоже, его прибытие было неожиданным. Когда я читаю о маневрах и статистике задействованных сил, я несколько раз натыкаюсь на имя Гамильтона в боях по всему Нью-Йорку. Там упоминается безрассудная храбрость, логистический гений и блестящая тактика.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Теперь я понимаю, почему он так быстро занял свою должность в столь юном возрасте. Я понимаю его подозрения на мой счет.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>МОЯ СВЕЧА почти догорела, когда дверь спальни тихо открылась. В комнате было так темно, что я бы ничего и не заметил, если бы не поток свежего воздуха, пробежавший по моим ногам. Гамильтон входит со свечой в руке, прикрывая ее ладонью, видимо, ожидая, что я буду спать. Я чувствую на себе его взгляд и поднимаю голову.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мистер Лоуренс… Вы не устали от своих странствий?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я небрежно пожимаю плечами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Не слишком, - мой голос стал грубее из-за молчания. Я сажусь на тюфяк, и в этот момент он наклоняется и выхватывает подушку, на которую я опирался. Я ужасаюсь внезапности этого движения, прежде чем понимаю: - Вы намеревались спать здесь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Из вежливости, да, - говорит Гамильтон, бросая подушку на кровать. Его плечи поникли от изнеможения. – Но, судя по тому, что Вы освободили мне место, спите на полу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Вежливо, - сухо отвечаю я, подсовывая сумку с одеждой себе под спину. Я смотрю на то, как он начинает раздеваться, отворачиваясь от меня и развешивая свою одежду в маленьком платяном шкафу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Под форменным сюртуком и жилетом на нем такая же рубашка, как и на мне, хотя ее ткань и кажется более грубой. Она липнет к его телу там, где собирался жар, демонстрируя тонкое тело и мускулистые спину и плечи. Я думаю о том, что если бы он снял и ее, его тело было бы подходящей целью для художника. Изящные, стройные руки, выделяющиеся мышцы. Когда он вновь поворачивается к кровати, я могу разглядеть его гардероб, и замечаю охотничью рубашку, которую он повесил позади, в куче зимних вещей. Я ценю практичность северной моды, но на нагрудном кармане этой рубашки имелась золотая эмблема “Свобода или Смерть”, так что я невольно смеюсь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он приподнимает бровь, глядя на меня, пока снимает свои бриджи. Мы встречаемся взглядами, он следит за моим, а потом смеется над собой. Его улыбка сверкнула белизной в слабом свете свечей. Я осознаю, что это первый раз, когда я вижу искреннюю улыбку на его лице. Его человечность меня удивляет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Видели бы Вы повязку, - говорит он, снимая брюки и стягивая их с обоих коленей. – Я начинал митинги в школе с парой других мальчишек. Мы воображали, будто бы мы – армия ораторов, - он снова смеется и качает головой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я не могу сдержать улыбку, зная теперь, как отличился подполковник в битвах по всему Нью-Йорку. Должно быть комично размышлять о днях юности в колледже, зная это.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Почему Вы до сих пор не избавились от нее? – смеюсь я.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он изображает оскорбление:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Да будет Вам известно, что я сам сшил ее – это теплая одежда! – и он закрывает шкаф.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я снова смеюсь и собираю бумаги, которые просматривал, ощущая, что подготовка ко сну должна пройти у нас обоих единогласно. Я засовываю бумаги в ящик для писем. Я еще не прочел их до конца, но уже достаточно осведомлен, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что правильно понимаю свои обязанности и то, чего от меня ждут при их исполнении.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда Гамильтон откидывает один угол одеяла и забирается внутрь, я задуваю свечи, и между нами сгущается тьма. Он лег ко мне боком, слегка приоткрыв губы, и небрежно закинул руку за голову. В холодном голубом свете, проникающем через окно, я различаю очертания его лица, совершенные и неземные. Он - олицетворение разочаровывающей красоты. Из тех, кто предвкушает тщеславие. Но я больше не уверен, что он на нем настаивает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Где Вы были? – говорю я, чувствуя себя странно, когда мой голос переходит в шепот. – Вы вернулись довольно поздно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он открывает глаза, затем снова закрывает и поворачивается ко мне спиной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Вашингтон просил моего совета по поводу его заседания в Конгрессе, - ответил он пренебрежительно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его человечность ускользает, а моя неприязнь возникает вновь. Я не завидую его положению – я знаю, что он заслужил его, но я отказываюсь восхищаться им или его непокорностью.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я укладываюсь, но засыпаю с трудом.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ГАМИЛЬТОН БУДИТ меня рано утром, переодеваясь и ополаскивая лицо в умывальнике. Видно, что он пытается двигаться тихо, но я чутко сплю. Я думаю о том, чтобы притвориться спящим до тех пор, пока он не уйдет, но слышать его извинения, когда я сажусь и спрашиваю, что он делает, слишком приятно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Солдаты каждое утро упражняются, и я вместе с ними, - поясняет он. – Это единственная возможность побегать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я поднимаюсь с тюфяка, задумываясь о том, насколько это обычно для адъютантов генерала общаться с другими солдатами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я составлю Вам компанию.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он берет пару туфель на мягкой подошве и бросает на меня скептичный взгляд.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Все лучшие офицеры тренируются со своими людьми, - говорю я, наклоняясь, чтобы взять сумку с одеждой и порыться в ней в поисках рубашки и брюк. – И у меня такое чувство, что мне следует знать больше о тренировках полка генерала Вашингтона.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гамильтон больше не задает вопросов. Он оценивающе глядит на меня, поджимая губы, и затем садится, чтобы обуться.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>МАРКИЗ ДЕ ЛАФАЙЕТ уже на улице, громко зачитывает список имен. Он одет несколько экстравагантно для обычной тренировки: плиссированная  рубашка с галстуком и жилеткой, застегнутой на золотые пуговицы. Я думаю, это самое простое одеяние, которое у него только было. Он с трудом произносит некоторые фамилии, на что солдаты фыркают и насмехаются над ним до тех пор, пока Гамильтон не гаркает на них, чтобы они прекратили.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лафайет запинается о фамилию “Фэйрклоу“.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Никто не смеется.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я стою в стороне, позади пары собравшихся офицеров. Из всех людей, которых Лафайет представил мне вчера, к моему удивлению на тренировки с батальоном пришло всего только несколько. Я громко бормочу вслух, и человек, который стоял рядом со мной, наклоняется, чтобы заговорить. Тилман, так его звали. Еще один адъютант генерала.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Большая часть армии распределена по лагерям за городом. Сержанты руководят их учениями. Если так мало людей могут позволить себе остаться в Филадельфии, к чему просыпаться, чтобы потренироваться со всеми?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Солдаты выстраиваются в четыре колонны. Я иду впереди, растягивая ноги, и люди позади меня делают то же самое по указанию маркиза.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Пусть Лафайет идет впереди.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гамильтон пробирается ко мне, покачиваясь на носках обуви. Его волосы слабо завязаны сзади, и он кажется еще моложе – мальчишкой, предвкушающим упражнения. Я нахмурился.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я отойду, если маркиз попросит меня, - твердо говорю я, намереваясь вести колонну как офицер.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Нет, я имею в виду – твое место позади, - говорит он, легонько подталкивая меня, чтобы я вышел из строя. Его губы кривятся в уже знакомом мне вызове, а его рука скользит по моей спине, как язычок пламени. – Уверен, для тебя это место подойдет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я вздрагиваю от его прикосновения, рывком шагаю вперед и поворачиваюсь к нему. Его флирт становится зловещим, а я начинаю чувствовать себя оскорбленным подобными приказами. Новичок я или нет, но я прибыл сюда с рекомендациями, меня сюда пригласили. Я не хочу, чтобы меня отпихивали в сторону.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я бы предпочел идти впереди, сэр.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Обе его брови приподнимаются от проявленной мной враждебности.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Замечательно, - говорит он, но эти слова больше похожи на отказ, чем на согласие, - но нам нужны офицеры в тылу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ты</span>
  </em>
  <span> пойдешь в тылу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Не приказывай мне! – голос Гамильтона возвышается, и я немедленно умолкаю. Я смотрю ему в глаза с вызовом, хотя все во мне хочет опустить взгляд и пялиться себе под ноги. Он, кажется, осознает, что вскрикнул, и его губы вытягиваются в тонкую линию. – Это хорошая позиция, - повторяет он после долгого молчания. – Пожалуй, самая важная. Отстающим нужен кто-то, кто будет их подталкивать. Кто-то с сильным голосом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Это не первая моя тренировка, - снисходительно замечаю я и отхожу от него.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гамильтон со злостью наблюдает за тем, как расстояние перед нами растет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Тогда ты знаешь характер этой армии, - говорит он. – Ты знаешь, что у нее есть воля, высокая мораль, но слабая дисциплина. Мужчины сильны и мужественны, но они выпадают из строя, нарушают линии и останавливаются, чтобы перевести дух. Разве хорошее руководство не… поддержит их? – он подходит ближе, и вызов из его голоса не исчезает. Он звучит в каждом слове. Наши взгляды сталкиваются. – Пусть Лафайет ведет. Он хорошо знает путь и задает быстрый темп. Попробуй крикнуть вместе со мной, - </span>
  <em>
    <span>со мной…</span>
  </em>
  <span> - если у тебя хватит на это сил, конечно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Солдаты заняли свои места в шеренгах, и маркиз встал впереди. Сержанты от каждой роты стояли около своих людей. Легко оттолкнувшись, я отхожу от Гамильтона и бегу в конец строя. Я слышу, что он радостно смеется и пускается в погоню.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>МЫ ОТДЫХАЕМ около реки Скайкилл, что сразу за городом. В городе имеется колодец со свежей водой, чтобы мужчины могли ополоснуть покрасневшие щеки и попить, сложив ладони на манер чаши. Когда они напиваются водой до предела, она заливает мощеную улицу, и солдаты снимают обувь, чтобы окунуть ноги в прохладу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я довел себя до изнеможения, задыхаясь, и обливался потом. Я чувствую, как скопившийся в руках и ногах жар возвращается к моему лицу, когда я прекращаю бег. Я стою позади колонны мужчин, чтобы попить, ставя собственные нужды ниже их.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Впереди меня Гамильтон снял рубашку и беспечно сунул голову под фонтан. Это подло, это недостойный и эгоистичный поступок по отношению к людям, которые ждали своей очереди, чтобы выпить воды. Совсем не похоже на дисциплину, о которой говорил Гамильтон, но, будучи истощенным, я не могу сердиться на него за то, что он поступил так, как хотел бы я сам. Когда он откидывает мокрые волосы назад, он брызгает на шеренгу солдат позади. Они смеются и брызгаются на него в ответ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Между Гамильтоном и солдатами завязывается короткая битва. Последние имеют численное преимущество, но первый все еще находится около воды, что позволяет ему черпать воду и направлять брызги прямо в толпу. Лафайет оглушительно кричит и ведет своих людей на этого нового врага. Мужчины брызгаются на  Гамильтона, складывая руки и зачерпывая воду, пока позади меня не раздается пронзительный крик. Три молодые леди выбегают вперед.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Стойте! Пожалуйста, вы же затопите грядки!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я ухмыляюсь, предвкушая шанс поглядеть, как подполковник Гамильтон управляется с женщиной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но Гамильтон только спрыгивает со своего места и складывается в идеальном поклоне, поднимаясь, чтобы взять одну из молодых женщин за руку и нежно поцеловать ее костяшки пальцев. Ее щеки вспыхивают, но он делает шаг вперед, мягко прислонившись к ней и что-то бормоча ей на ухо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он не вернул рубашку на место, и его чистая кожа блестела от воды и нашей пробежки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эти бедные дамы.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Я БЫСТРО УЗНАЮ, что Гамильтон вовсе не так величав, каким кажется. Под его уравновешенностью и покорностью скрывается другой человек, полный озорства, сдерживаемого в профессиональной среде. Но когда позволяет ситуация, он не медлит, демонстрируя свое остроумие и чувство юмора. Достаточно умно, чтобы произвести впечатление, и достаточно просто, чтобы развлечь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Подчиняясь приказу, я вынужден проводить с ним больше времени, чем я бы того хотел. Генерал говорит мне следовать за тремя его адъютантами до того, как он сможет назначить меня четвертым. До того он снабжает меня чтивом и поручает мне вести личную переписку и заниматься переводом. Поэтому я сижу в кабинете генерала среди ближайших его людей, и пишу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Судя по всему, каждый человек в штабе выполняет некую жизненно важную для генерала работу. Мистер Харрисон придает корреспонденции Вашингтона особую выразительность. Милый Лафайет читает бесконечные анналы британских сражений и отчеты континентальной разведки, дает рекомендации по передвижению войск и маневрированию, обучению и вооружению людей. Гамильтон заведует всеми вопросами логистики, снабжения, финансов, внешней дипломатии и переводов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я не могу себя обнаружить той области, в которой был бы нужен генералу… Если только не в сфере обеспечения подчиненных генерала с помощью имени моего отца…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мне противно от мысли, что это может быть единственной целью моего пребывания здесь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мои беседы с генералом Вашингтоном коротки и лаконичны, но благодаря его теплоте я понимаю, что это не связано с его недобрыми чувствами ко мне. Мой отец говорит так же – спокойно, почтительно и авторитетно. Я знаю о чувствах генерала, его письмо приглашало меня стать членом его семьи, и по какой бы причине меня не выбрали для этого, я чувствую себя так, словно меня приняли.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я провожу свои дни с Лафайетом, как проводил бы с братом. Он часто общается со мной, прямо и пылко – иногда по-французски, но чаще по-английски, поскольку я указываю ему на ошибки, а он ценит возможность попрактиковаться. Он остается рядом со мной, когда я отправляю Шрусбери за покупками и упражняюсь в фехтовании. Я одолжил ему свою самую большую, наименее строгую рубашку, и он надевает ее каждое утро перед упражнениями. Он стирает ее вручную каждый день, потому что после тренировок она липнет к нему из-за пота. С его жилетов исчезли все золотые пуговицы, и у меня нет никаких предположений, куда он мог их деть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мистер Харрисон более сдержан в своих эмоциях, но он показывал мне свои рисунки, и я заметил, что он достаточно талантлив, чтобы нарисовать человека похожим на самого себя. Я предложил ему заняться анатомией, но он утверждает, что это лишь мимолетное увлечение, и лучше ему сконцентрироваться на юридическом деле. Я считаю позорным забрасывать страстно любимое дело, но оставляю эту тему в покое.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Фитцджеральд, ярко-рыжий и с заметным ирландским акцентом, привносит юмор и оптимизм в тяжелую офисную атмосферу. Он напевает песни, пока мы перебираем бумаги, и выстукивает пальцами и ногами мелодии, что заставляет меня улыбаться ему.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тилман, Уокер и Мид говорят на чистом французском, хотя их говор и лишен текучести, характерной для людей, которые провели некоторое время за границей. Они не так часто проводят время в кабинете генерала, больше путешествуя, чтобы передавать сообщения  Вашингтона. Когда я усаживаюсь, иногда вижу их, одного за другим. Они все представляются мне приятными и открытыми людьми.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гамильтон продолжает носить маску. Я не доверяю ему из-за его флирта. Я не давал ему повода испытывать ко мне неприязнь, но он знает, что он мне не нравится, и вместо того, чтобы спросить почему, он пытается заставить меня полюбить его. Заставить восхищаться им, как это делают другие адъютанты. Он держится царственно, безупречно говорит по-французски каждый раз, когда видит Лафайета рядом со мной, правит мою грамматику в записях генерала, кричит на меня во время упражнений. В лучшем случае наши отношения радушны, в худшем – кокетливы. Он избегает ссор, недоговаривая, и поскольку он знает, что меня не прогнать с помощью слов, он давит до тех пор, пока я не задумываюсь о том, хочет ли он меня избить, или затащить к себе в постель. Я не противостою ему, поэтому мы не ссоримся открыто, но некоторая атмосфера враждебности не исчезает сама по себе, а только нагнетается и скручивается между нами в узлы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Любопытно, что он не воспользовался тем, что мы делим одну спальню, и не стал использовать ее для того, чтобы создать мне новые неудобства. Совместное проживание в комнате осложняется только тем, что я плохо сплю и тем, что я вынужден заставлять себя просыпаться раньше него. Он встает рано сам по себе, но это стоит того, чтобы увидеть его потрясенное лицо каждый раз, когда я бужу его, чтобы отправиться упражняться. Не думаю, что он привык к тому, что кто-то идет в ногу с его энергичностью.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Даже когда мы оба ложимся поздно, он приходит в комнату, полный энергии, со страстью говоря о своих идеях о Соединенных Штатах, о его убеждениях в необходимости хорошей федеральной системе по управлению колониями, о своих планах на логистику по объединению всего континента. Он разглагольствует об империях, правах человека, и хотя его идеи блестящи в своих обобщениях, я ставлю против них свои собственные. Мы спорим до тех пор, пока оба не исчерпываем себя, пока наши речи не начинают звучать, как разговор двух глупых богов. Когда он наконец засыпает, он не храпит, но само его присутствие мешает мне, мешает закрыть глаза. Его легкое дыхание, перепутанные во сне руки и ноги. В нем есть жизнь, которая заметна даже в покое. Это заставляет саму смерть выглядеть просто глупо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я понимаю, что имел в виду Лафайет, когда предупреждал меня о дружбе с Гамильтоном. Этот человек – живая мечта. Поэтому я принципиально сопротивляюсь его чарам. Есть что-то бесчестное в его оптимизме… что-то опасное есть в том, чтобы желать его.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- ПОСТУПИЛИ жалобы на то, что мужчины домогаются женщин в городе, - говорит генерал однажды вечером, когда мы все трудимся при свечах за длинным дубовым столом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Все перья замирают, в воцарившейся тишине громко шуршит пергамент. Мы поднимаем взгляды. Генерал – нет. Он смотрит на письмо городского комиссара с разочарованием.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я сижу рядом с Лафайетом, чтобы переводить некоторые слова, ему непонятные, а Гамильтон сел напротив меня, чтобы терзать мою ногу под столом своей, ласкаясь и извиваясь ею. Но вот пальцы его ног перестают двигаться на полпути к моей икре и он обращает свое внимание на генерала, встает со скамьи и выхватывает письмо из-под носа Вашингтона.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он приносит его к нашему столу и молча принимается писать ответ – официальное извинение. Его челюсти яростно сжимаются, а в комнате чувствуется напряжение от его гнева.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я смотрю на него. Моя рука застыла на куске пергамента, где я пытался – безуспешно, - написать письмо отцу. Вдруг я решаю разрушить его напряжение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Они следуют твоему примеру, - шепчу я, наклоняясь к нему через стол.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он резко поднимает голову, возможно, ужаснувшись, услышав, что его собственные мысли прозвучали вслух.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Они следуют своим низменным желаниям, ведут себя как скоты-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Потому что ты показал им, как это делается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я такого не делал, - шипит он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Те леди у реки Скайкилл, - говорю я, наклоняясь еще ниже к столу. Он следит за моими движениями, прищурившись. – То, как ты джентльменски флиртовал, самоутверждался перед этими женщинами. На глазах у всех этих мужчин, ты будоражил их воображение, чтобы избежать ругани, - я ухмыляюсь и поднимаю брови. Я не притворяюсь, будто бы меня не забавит это, но в моем голосе нет обвинения. Он должен понять мои поддразнивания – его действия были безобидны. – Теперь все мужчины считают, что могут мило ухлестывать за дамами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он моргает, возвращает перо к бумаге и смотрит вниз и в сторону от меня, почти застенчиво, если он вообще способен на это чувство. Он говорит тише, шепотом, так что мне приходится следить за его губами, чтобы понять сказанное:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Тогда они, должно быть, ошибаются. Единственное воображение, которое я пытаюсь будоражить – твое, - его взгляд бросается к моему лицу в лживом смущении.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я пинаю его под столом, и его плечи сотрясаются от едва сдерживаемого смеха.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кабинет генерала снова погружается в уютную тишину. Тихие звуки перьев, царапающих бумагу. Летний ветерок, касающийся ставней. Мы все воображаем те творческие выговоры, которые падут на солдат за их непристойное поведение. Гамильтон отказывается от наших идей и вскоре пускает лист по столу, чтобы мы все сумели удовлетвориться прочитанным и перестать отвлекаться от работы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Один за другим адъютанты заканчивают работу в штабе и уходят спать. Все, кроме меня и Гамильтона, уходят, когда маркиз заканчивает свою последнюю диаграмму. Он нацарапал несколько карт с примечаниями, нарисовал неточные копии и разукрасил страницу стрелками, кругами и крестиками. Он поднимался несколько раз, чтобы объяснить эти обозначения генералу, прежде чем тот отправил его обратно, чтобы продолжить работу. Я все еще мучаюсь над своим письмом к отцу, когда маркиз встает, чтобы уйти, и желает нам с Гамильтоном спокойной ночи. Он отправляется к столу генерала, чтобы сделать то же самое, но более официально.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дверь за Лафайетом закрывается, и я поворачиваюсь обратно к столу. Мой взгляд цепляется за ужасающую стопку писем, над которыми Гамильтон стоически корпит. Его перо движется спокойно, не тревожась от той работы, что его еще ждала впереди. Теперь закончить свое письмо уже не так сложно. Я записываю адрес, подписываю свое имя и откладываю письмо в сторону, чтобы протянуть руку через стол и взять часть корреспонденции Гамильтона.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но как только моя рука касается стопки, по ней резко шлепают.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Что ты делаешь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- У тебя большая стопка, и уже поздно, - объясняю я. Это же очевидно. – Я помогу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Спасибо, - он прищурился, - я вполне способен сделать это сам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я это не опровергаю…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Гамильтон, - раздается над нами умиротворенный голос Вашингтона. Генерал не отрывал глаз от своего пера. – Позволь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мне не нужна помощь, сэр! – сопротивляется он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Генерал отрывается от письма и бросает на адъютанта бесконечно терпеливый взгляд.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Но мистеру Лоуренсу нужна работа, а у тебя ее более чем достаточно, - говорит он. Я вижу, как после секундного колебания Гамильтон перестает спорить. — Возможно, с его помощью тебе удастся сегодня поспать несколько дольше, чем пару часов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гамильтон смотрит на меня, поджимая губы, и затем выражение его лица смягчается, и он недовольно морщит лоб, словно провоцируя меня на поиски двусмысленности в словах генерала. Провоцируя на мысли о том, как бы я мог обеспечить ему сон. Он хочет отвлечь меня от его работы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я закатываю глаза от его нахальства и бросаю многозначительный взгляд на стопку писем, пока он не фыркает, проигравший, и не берет одно письмо сверху, чтобы толкнуть его в мою сторону.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мистер Гамильтон, - упрекает тон Вашингтона, который не одобрил неумение своего адъютанта разделять работу справедливо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но Гамильтон не двинулся с места:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Он может взять еще из моей стопки, когда закончит с этим, - говорит он, защищаясь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Генерал удовлетворенно хмыкает и продолжает свое письмо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я принимаюсь за работу, переписывая письмо генерала Нокса, и пока я пишу, я замечаю, что перо Гамильтона заметно ускорилось. Я слышу, как оно несется по странице, едва успевая нырнуть в чернильницу. Его рука шлепает по стопке, когда он выхватывает новое письмо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я пишу быстрее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я шлепаю по стопке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он пишет быстрее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мы заканчиваем со стопкой до того, как генерал заканчивает письмо к своей жене.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>КОГДА МЫ РАЗДЕВАЕМСЯ перед сном, Гамильтон, как обычно, начинает наш разговор, но сегодня он кажется другим. Его голос, обращенный ко мне , звучащий показушно, больше подходил для званого ужина, нежели для интимности затемненной спальни. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Генерал Вашингтон сказал мне, что он официально представился твоему отцу на заседании Конгресса в тот день, когда ты приехал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я поднимаю глаза от умывальника, в котором споласкивал лицо, и с любопытством смотрю на него.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он прислоняется бедром к спинке кровати. Его глаза честны, а руки скрещены на груди, словно в попытке защититься.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Он сказал мне, что никогда не имел шанса встретиться с твоим отцом до тех пор, пока не получил известие, что ты прибудешь к нам. Он никогда не был заинтересован в этой встрече, пока тот заседал в Конгрессе, и до сих пор плохо знает его…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я медленно поглощаю эту информацию, и что-то теплое сжимается у меня в горле. Это означает, что я здесь не только благодаря известности моей фамилии. Генерал хотел, чтобы я стал членом его семьи, но…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Почему ты рассказываешь мне об этом?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гамильтон пожимает плечами и отворачивается, чтобы залезть в постель.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Подумал, что ты захочешь знать.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>РОВНО ЧЕРЕЗ НЕДЕЛЮ после моего прибытия Лафайет врывается в кабинет генерала, раскрасневшийся и неудержимо улыбающийся. Уже поздно, и люди уже заканчивали с работой и отправлялись спать. Гамильтон почти закончил свои прошения к Конгрессу о поставке новых мушкетов и штыков, а я остаюсь здесь и делаю вид, что переписываю письмо к отцу с одной только целью – задержаться позже, чем Гамильтон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Улыбка Лафайета сияет, он не ждет разрешения говорить:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Победа, mon Général</span>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я встаю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Генерал Старк- в Валумсак, Нью-Йорк… - les milice du Massachusetts</span>
  <span>- ах… побеждены… - une force de l'armée </span>
  <span> Бургойна! Гессенцы, драгуны Брунсвика, les Canadiens</span>
  <span>, les loyalistes</span>
  <span>, et Indiens</span>
  <span>- ах… - больше… тысячи погибших! Но… число должно быть… больше- по улицам течет de sang Britannique</span>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гамильтон теперь тоже на ногах. Он переводит слова Лафайета там, где он затрудняется с английским из-за своего волнения. Я слишком потрясен, чтобы помочь ему. Генерал Старк нанес огромные потери британским войскам в Нью-Йорке. Потери будут стоить многого. Это блестящая новость. Со дня моего прибытия в Америку, я не слышал ничего, что относилось бы к войне больше, чем это, но бой все еще в неделе пути от меня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Внезапно, все оказывается реальным.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Старк enveloppait les forces de Burgoyne</span>
  <span>- ах… когда они пытались это сделать… захватить pour les horses et provisions</span>
  <span>. Старк… взял пленников и убил le Lieutenant</span>
  <span> Бургойна, месье Баум- Бургайн послал подкрепление и он… уничтожил и их!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Слов не находилось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Поддержка pour les Britannique</span>
  <span>… пала на севере! Они видят нашу… решимость! И боятся нас!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вашингтон не нуждается в переводе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мистер Лоуренс, - я резко оборачиваюсь к нему, - подготовьте письмо комиссарам Франклину и Дину с известием об этих событиях. Скажите, чтобы они как можно скорее передали это на суд французам. Генерал-майор Лафайет, - мой милый друг встает рядом со мной, его щеки все еще пылают, он глупо улыбается, - помогите ему.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Да! Mon General!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Принесите наброски этой же ночью, и с утра мы первым делом просмотрим их вновь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мы киваем одновременно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- А я, сэр?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вашингтон кидает взгляд на своего адъютанта и кивает:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Заканчивайте свое письмо в Конгресс, Гамильтон, - говорит он с пренебрежением. Он собирает свои письма, кладет их в ящик для почты и закрывает его. – Надеюсь, джентльмены, вы закончите все сегодня вечером. Я думаю, люди должны услышать об этой победе лично от меня. Они могут забыть об утренних упражнениях, да будет проклят сон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui!</span>
  <span> – Лафайет говорит, словно бы в поддержку, и мне сложно не улыбнуться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вашингтон оставляет нас, одаривая своей редкой улыбкой, прихватывая с собой пальто и шляпу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я вижу, как плечи Гамильтона опускаются, когда за генералом закрывается дверь. Едва заметное движение, которое выдавало его истинные чувства. Я не вижу его лица, но мне кажется, что он гонит прочь хмурость, потому что, поворачиваясь ко мне и маркизу, он лучезарно улыбается:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Победа!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рядом со мной Лафайет подскакивает на цыпочках.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Это отличные новости, - соглашаюсь я. – Теперь у Франции не будет поводов для сомнений в нашей решимости.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Вам, джентльмены, необходима помощь в составлении письма комиссионерам? – с надеждой спрашивает Гамильтон, уже хватаясь за перо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Думаю, мы справимся без нее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это правда, но я жалею, что сказал это. Он выдыхает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ах… конечно, - с трудом выговаривает он. – Я вовсе не сомневался в этом, - он неуверенно улыбается, и я удивляюсь тому, как умело он носил маску раньше, когда теперь выдает все свои эмоции так открыто. – Тогда я предоставляю это вашим рукам, поскольку я… честно закончил собственные письма.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я осознаю, что он симулировал работу, так же как и я раньше. Вероятно, по тем же причинам. Я чувствую себя глупо от того, что вынуждал нас обоих бодрствовать, притворяясь, что пишу отцу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его руки двигаются неохотно, когда он собирает свои вещи. Отвергнутый сын, ненужный в данный момент. Я вспоминаю его слова пару ночей назад. Именно Гамильтон убедил меня в том, что я в самом деле достоин находиться здесь – он увидел мою неуверенность и заверил меня, что генерал выбрал меня не за отцовскую фамилию.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я встаю прежде, чем он уходит, и накрываю тыльную сторону его ладони своей, чтобы остановить его.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я познакомился с мистером Франклином несколько месяцев назад, - говорю я, - как раз перед отъездом из Франции, - </span>
  <em>
    <span>вот, почему генерал попросил меня написать это письмо, а не тебя.</span>
  </em>
  <span> – И комиссары послали Лафайета по той же причине. Вашингтон уверен, что они узнают наши имена в подписи…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гамильтон все понимает. Он смотрит на наши руки секунду, прежде чем поднять глаза и встретиться со мной взглядом. Медленная, благодарная улыбка касается его губ. Его рука движется под моей. Длинные, изящные пальцы двигаются, чтобы обхватить мои.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Уверен, Вы произвели благоприятное впечатление.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Будем надеяться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лафайет смеется и хлопает меня по плечу:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Месье Франклин… ценит beaux hommes</span>
  <span> с… сердцем, жаждущим свободы, - он проводит большим пальцем по линии моего подбородка и улыбается. – А вы, месье Лоуренс, одновременно красивы и чистосердечны!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гамильтон хихикает и одной рукой упаковывает свои письма, чтобы второй тепло держаться за мою. Он прижимается ею поближе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Если у вас, джентльмены, остались силы после сегодняшних трудов, думаю, таверна на Маркет-стрит будет полна солдатских песен. Встретимся там – я угощу вас выпивкой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Опасное предложение, сэр, - замечаю я, стискивая его руку в ответ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Очень надеюсь на это.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>ЧЕРНИЛА ЕЩЕ сохнут на нашем двенадцатом наброске. Свечи растаяли до основания. Мы решаем, что если приложенные нами усилия не убедят французов в нашей решимости, то на свете нет такой силы, способной на это.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мы берем наши пальто и быстро идем к двери, пихаясь, чтобы идти еще быстрее. Прошло пару месяцев с тех пор, как я пил по-настоящему, так что это было моим шансом показать, как я способен сопротивляться алкоголю. Лафайет постоянно говорил, что хочет попробовать “крепкую американскую выпивку”, и теперь он игриво гнал меня вниз по лестнице. Я постучал кулаком по двери Харрисона, когда мы проходили мимо, и за ней послышался недовольный голос пожилого мужчины.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Пусть спит, - упрекнул Лафайет на французском, спеша вниз по лестнице.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Будет спать, когда выиграем войну, - шепчу я ему в ответ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лафайет с размаху распахивает входную дверь и хватает меня за руку. Мы идем до Маркет-стрит вместе, держась за руки, и слышим отдаленные голоса солдат еще до того, как оказываемся около таверны. Я улыбаюсь, раскачивая сцепленными с Лафайетом руками.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я представляю, как солдаты пьют уже несколько часов, и вспоминаю о жалобе к Вашингтону о том, как эти же солдаты приставали к женщинам. Всего за мгновение я осознаю, что мы входим в эту таверну как старшие офицеры. Будут жалобы на публичное пьянство, на приставания, на шум и дебош. Мы в ответе за действия пьяных людей в этой таверне с тех пор, как войдем внутрь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это нас не останавливает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я держу француза рядом с собой, когда мы входим и погружаемся в волну света, шума и запаха. Трудно понять, откуда доносятся песни, потому что таверна вся гудит от звуков гулких мужских голосов. Я подвожу Лафайета к стойке, помогаю ему заказать бокал местного вина и выбираю ром для себя. Мы сидим и ждем напитки, поскольку местные работники слишком заняты, чтобы немедленно обслужить нас.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ты видишь Гамильтона? – спрашивает Лафайет, поворачиваясь и разглядывая толпу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Уверен, он даст о себе знать, - отвечаю я.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И, действительно, с одной стороны раздается взрыв смеха. Гамильтон стоит посреди стола, за которым сидят офицеры, и рассказывает какую-то историю. Судя по тому, как он держит руки перед животом, изображая широкую талию, я могу предположить, что это история о том, как он прятался позади генерала Нокса, когда позади них разорвался снаряд. Он уже рассказывал ее мне раньше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я поворачиваюсь к стойке, чтобы забрать напитки, и осторожно протягиваю Лафайету его бокал, потому что он все еще наблюдает за рассказом Гамильтона.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Он красивый человек, - ненароком замечает француз, вертя бокал с вином. – Честный, порядочный… Очаровательный-, ты не согласен?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда он говорит по-французски, Лафайет выражается более прямолинейно, чем, возможно, следовало бы, и обычно я спокойно выдерживаю его желчь. Но сейчас его слова заставили меня сильно покраснеть, словно бы он обвинял меня в чем-то постыдном.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ах… да…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- И загадочный, - продолжает Лафайет. – Мистер Тилман говорит, что за все месяцы совместной работы он ему ни слова не сказал, которое не касалось бы дел генерала! Такой разговорчивый человек, и они никогда не говорили вне работы. Можешь поверить в это? – он не дает мне и шанса на ответ. – Честно сказать, я был удивлен, когда он пригласил нас сегодня сюда. Победа или нет… Должно быть, дело в тебе – ты ему нравишься.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Может, пойдем поздороваемся? – быстро отвечаю я.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лафайет кивает и смотрит на свое вино, прежде чем сделать глоток. Он немного причмокивает губами, чтобы получше прочувствовать вкус, и потом позволяет мне провести его через толпу вновь. Нам приходится толкаться, чтобы пробиться через нее, потому что мы оба не привыкли к таким празднествам. Помимо привычной энергии, в толпе солдат присутствует и иное настроение. Все кажется диким, но они хорошо держат себя в узде. Мои страхи о необходимости следить за порядком, отходят в сторону.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда мы подходим к столу Гамильтона, он уже сидит, слушая рассказ солдата о том, как он украл пару сапог у англичанина во время нападения, а потом подцепил грибок. Помимо него здесь сидят еще несколько офицеров из штаба Вашингтона – Мид, Уолкер, Фитцджеральд, - но помимо них здесь и немалая толпа солдат, шутящих и смешащих офицеров. Что-то теплое растет в моей груди, когда я вижу, нет, думаю о тех мостах, которые строятся между людьми совершенно разных классов. В Европе каждый офицер, под чьим началом я проходил обучение, был благородного происхождения и держался царственно и надменно, как Гамильтон… хотя и без его грубого юмора.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мистер Лоуренс! – приветствует он. – Лафайет, садись.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пальцы Гамильтона хватают меня за лацкан мундира и неуклюже тянут на скамейку, где он освободил для меня место. Лафайет делает то же, ставит свое вино на стол и наклоняется, чтобы прокомментировать свои впечатления от своего первого алкоголя в Америке. Я поднимаю тост по этому случаю. Мужчины вокруг достаточно пьяны, чтобы поднять за это кружки и начать рассуждать о том, почему употребление вина имеет свои преимущества перед более крепкими напитками.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Как там письмо к комиссарам? – раздается рядом со мной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я поворачиваюсь, к некоторому удивлению обнаруживая, что Гамильтон сидит близко, наклоняясь ко мне. От него пахнет виски, и сильнее, чем если бы пахло только его дыхание. Словно кто-то пролил на него немного. Я посмеиваюсь на его вопрос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Хорошо, сэр! – прежде чем ответить, я делаю большой глоток рома. – Надеюсь, мистер Франклин обратит на мое письмо большее внимание, чем обращал на меня, когда я посещал его во время l'heure du bain</span>
  <span> с его дамами…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Губы Гамильтона изображают комичное “О”, что приносит мне невообразимое удовольствие. Это одновременно и шутка, и способ признаться в том, что я все же преувеличил – я плохо знал Франклина, ровно как и он меня. Я отвернулся, чтобы сделать еще глоток, ухмыляясь в свою кружку, а Гамильтон хлопнул меня по руке:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мистер Лоуренс! – шокированно выдает он. – Вы никогда не говорили, что знакомы с комиссарами так близко!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я смеюсь и смотрю на него, ухмыляясь тому, как он преувеличенно эмоционален:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Не со всеми, - говорю я, - только с мистером Франклином, - я наклоняюсь к его уху, чтобы понизить голос. – И, уверен, близкое знакомство с ним – не особенная привилегия…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он смеется и я чувствую, как сотрясаются его плечи, крепко прижатые к моим. Его щеки щиплет румянец, от улыбки проступают ямочки, и я поражаюсь ему.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мы возвращаемся к разговору за столом. Я допиваю свою кружку и заказываю новую. Большинство из этих людей успели поспать несколько часов до того, как генерал принес им весть о победе, так что они были полны сил, чтобы как следует напиться. Их разговоры легко петляют от любимого алкоголя до любимых марок пороха, от экзотических поездок до еще более экзотических женщин, от шуток о британцах до шуток о французах и шуток о них самих. Я выпиваю три кружки, прежде чем попросить у хозяина таверны выпивку полегче – эль. Рядом со мной, становясь все пьянее и шумнее, Гамильтон комментирует каждую историю, которую слышит. Он бросает столь же грубые и остроумные слова, как это делают солдаты рядом. Он отпускает непристойные замечания, хвастается своими романтическими подвигами и дает мерзкие постельные советы. Это совершенно не по-джентльменски, и солдаты покатываются со смеху. Им это нравится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…Мне это нравится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Разговор перешел к Континентальному Конгрессу, когда я заказал свою шестую кружку заплатил хозяину золотой монетой за всю ночь, умоляя не приносить еще больше спиртного. Разговор в помещении был открыт для всех, и я присоединился к нему. Слова лились из меня легко. Но после долгого рабочего дня я был утомлен так, что не мог этого игнорировать. У меня не было сил насмехаться над отцом и его коллегами…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рука Гамильтона касается моего колена.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я смотрю на него с любопытством, но его локоть лежит на столе, подбородок на ладони, а взгляд невинно направлен в другую сторону. Поэтому я принимаю этот жест за дружеский и накрываю его ладонь своей. За эту неделю Гамильтон проявил удивительный талант в распознавании тревог, терзающих мой ум. Думаю, он понимает, что мне неловко говорить плохо о своем отце. Я ценю это сочувствие.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его рука скользит выше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она выскальзывает из-под моего мягкого прикосновения и двигается по внутреннему шву моих бриджей… дразняще. Я снова смотрю на него, сводя бровя. Прикосновение можно было бы принять за дружеское… если бы он не тянулся все выше и выше по шву моих брюк. Какое-то время он игнорирует мой взгляд, и я тупо смотрю на глубокий румянец на его щеках, идеальный изгиб его челюсти, его вытянутую шею. Затем уголки его губ дрогнули.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он доходит до моего паха и неуклюже сжимает его.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я делаю все, что от меня зависит, чтобы не подскочить на стуле. Я хватаю его за запястье и убираю его руку с колен, поворачиваюсь к Лафайету и легонько трясу его по плечу, чтобы тот дал мне выйти из-за стола. Гамильтон рядом со мной сел, настороженный и обеспокоенный.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Куда т идешь, Лоуренс?... – его речь невнятна.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я хватаю его за запястье и тащу за собой:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Можно Вас на пару слов, сэр?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>МЫ УЖЕ за несколько домов от Маркет-стрит. Его рука закинута мне за плечо и он спотыкается о тротуар, когда говорит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- А куд- мы идем?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я веду Вас обратно домой, сэр. Вы сильно пьяны.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Как и т-.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я не могу отрицать этого, но мой язык по крайней мере не заплетается, когда я говорю:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Именно. Тем больше причин для нас обоих, чтобы лечь в постель.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он глубоко и низко захмыкал. Его тело опасно качается у меня под боком, а рука, перекинутая через плечо, лениво провела по моему воротнику.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- А вы присоединитесь ко мне, мистер Лоуренс?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его прикосновение настигает меня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Сэр?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- В постели? – он понижает свой голос до непристойности. В его словах нет привычной резкости. – Той, куда ты меня ведешь…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я колеблюсь достаточно долго, чтобы он убрал руку с плеча и обвил ею меня за талию. Я узнаю этот тон, но я не верю тому, что слышу – он мой старший офицер, мой коллега.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мистер Гамильтон, Вы же не хотите, чтобы я… уложил Вас в постель? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Даже с очевидностью его прикосновений, нашим бесконечным флиртом и украдкой брошенными взглядами, которыми мы обменивались всю прошлую неделю, последствия слишком серьезны. Последствия слишком велики, а шансы слишком малы. Но он уже прижимает меня к себе на середине мощеной дорожки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ты прав. Слишком далеко… - он выдыхает, резко отступает назад и всем весом тянет меня за собой. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я спотыкаюсь, пихаю его обратно, но его руки обхватывают меня за талию и я вынужден держать нас обоих, иначе он бы уронил меня на себя. Он толкает меня назад по тропинке, уводит вниз по уходящей в сторону аллее, и я вынужден удерживать нас на ногах в этом пьяном танце. Я беспомощно смеюсь до тех пор, пока не спотыкаюсь об угол лежащих штабелями дров.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мы приземляемся под освещенное окно. Стена около меня толстая, это покрытый известью кирпич, и по ту сторону не слышно ни звука. Гамильтон наваливается на меня всем весом. Он встает на ноги и выглядывает по обе стороны от меня, чтобы посмотреть внутрь дома, к которому он меня притащил.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Это прихожая, - шепчет он, - внутри никого.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Что ты делаешь? – наконец решаюсь спросить я, на локтях выползая между его ног.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он смотрит на меня сверху вниз, пока я с трудом поднимаюсь на ноги, и говорит:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Пшли между зданиями… там нас не будет видно, - он схватил меня за руку и вынудил подчиниться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я мог бы сопротивляться, но даже не пытаюсь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мы идем между зданиями, пока свет фонарей у дороги не сменяется резкой тьмой. Поленница прикрывает нас от чужих глаз, а свет из окна освещает лицо Гамильтона. Мы снова встаем и я прислоняюсь спиной к стене для того, чтобы устоять, а он опирается рукой на кирпичи для того же. Через мгновение после того, как мы переводим дыхание, он вжимает вторую свою руку в стену по другую от моей груди сторону, приближая наши тела и лица друг к другу. Он решительно смотрит на меня. У меня подкашиваются колени. Я вяло осознаю, в какое недвусмысленное положение поставил себя. Мне стоило бы чувствовать ужас – не от его силы, я мог бы сдвинуть его, если бы попытался, - но от собственного желания. Но я не чувствую.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Чт- это все означает? – я прикидываюсь идиотом, прислоняясь к стене и наблюдая за его губами. Я наполовину уверен, что мои собственные складываются в тупую улыбку. -  Почему мы здесь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Решимость Гамильтона делает его грубее, и его губы кривятся в ухмылке. Его руки касаются моей талии и тянут меня вперед так, что мои бедра прижимаются к нему, а не прижимаются к кирпичам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ты знаешь зачем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Да. Я знаю. Я хочу быть здесь, хочу всего этого, но…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мы должны вернуться…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он придвигается, вжимая мою спину в стену и прислоняясь ко мне вплотную. Его ноги оказываются между моими, и его пальцы лезут мне под мундир. Мне стоит закрыть глаза, оттолкнуть его. Вместо этого я развожу руки и раздвигаю ноги, чтобы его колени поместились.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Предпочтешь постель? – спрашивает он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я не эт- имел ввиду.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он немного отстраняется, сбитый с толку, а его глаза пытаются прочесть мои мысли.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я не понимаю... Ты постоянно отвечал…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>На флирт, на прикосновения.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Только в шутку!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он мне не верит. Он настаивает, прижимаясь всем своим весом к моему бедру в этой мучительной пытке. Я чувствую, что он тверд под брюками, одна его нога поднимается к моей талии. И хотя я и в ужасе от всего происходящего, я испытываю и облегчение. Его влечение искренне. Это не простая шутка, злобная насмешка или уловка, чтобы изобличить меня в моем отклонении. Его тело реагирует на мою близость. Но я знаю Гамильтона слишком плохо, чтобы возлечь с ним как с любовником, и слишком хорошо, чтобы счесть его за незнакомца. В то же время мое тело отвечает его прикосновениям, а разум протестует. Мне нравится его жар, </span>
  <em>
    <span>слишком нравится.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Я вяло думаю о том, чтобы отстранить его, но уже слишком поздно. Он почувствовал меня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я не ошибся. Ты и правда жаждешь меня, - шепчет он, и я чувствую, как вибрирует у моего горла его похотливый голос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ты сразу же счел, что я желаю тебя, - говорю я, защищаясь. Это и не ложь, и не отрицание.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И он проверяет вновь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я сразу же оказался прав, - его губы изогнулись и двинулись, чтобы коснуться моих.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я отстраняю его на расстояние вытянутой руки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я хочу тебя, - ноет он. Я все еще не могу удержать его, не применяя силу. Я достаточно трезв, чтобы ею воспользоваться, но слишком пьян, чтобы подумать об этом. Он все еще может протянуть руку и погладить мою, схватить меня за челюсть и провести пальцами по шее, вниз к груди. Я упрекаю его, безвольно опуская руку. Это приятно. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Слишком приятно</span>
  </em>
  <span>. – Я хочу тебя, ты хочешь меня… У нас есть время для уединения, возможность, силы… возбуждение, - его пальцы касаются ремня на моих брюках, и я хватаю его за запястье. – Почему ты запрещаешь себе?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Это </span>
  <em>
    <span>неправильно.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Он прищуривается:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Так же, как и убийство, но мы убиваем по доброй воле.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Боже, мы слишком пьяны, чтобы мыслить логически. Я дергаюсь:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мы убиваем за свободу, а это… порочно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Разве свобода не порочна? – спрашивает он. Его губы достигают моего горла, язык проводит линию по моей коже, и это больше похоже на пытку. Он так близко, что я чувствую его слова в своей плоти. Его тело распаляется, как летний жар. – Разве порок – не свобода?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я запрокидываю голову назад, раскрывая шею. Слова Гамильтона перепутываются в моем пьяном сознании, находя оправдание для всех моих сожалений – всех удовольствий, которые я ощущал в грехах. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Свобода.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Его губы тянутся к моему горлу. Он оттягивает мою кожу в укусе. Я чувствую жар, растущий в паху, и свою неуверенность. Ощущаю себя в Женеве, ощущаю широкие плечи и твердые губы, как сильная рука нетерпеливо сжимает меня по всей длине, чувствую резкие, оставляющие синяки толчки, слышу глубокий выдох.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гамильтон красив, когда я позволяю себе взглянуть на него. Мягко освещаемая светом из окна, его кожа отливает золото, придавая ему статный вид, непокорный времени. Его глаза потемнели, губы приоткрылись и покраснели от того, как он прижимался ими к моей шее. Он слабо пыхтит, как и я, и смотрит так, словно знает мою душу. Желает страстно, чтобы я позволил ему объять себя целиком и пропасть из этого мира, забытый и принадлежащий ему. Он бесконечен, как ночь, и надежен как звезды, хранящие наш секрет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я подавляю стон, когда он снова прижимается ко мне и </span>
  <em>
    <span>двигается</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Я поднимаю руки, но они неустойчиво держатся в воздухе. Я не знаю, где коснуться его, где я </span>
  <em>
    <span>могу</span>
  </em>
  <span> это сделать. Он прижимается ближе, держится за мою шею, дышит со мной одним воздухом, пока жмется к моим бедрам, побуждая их двинуться.</span>
</p><p><span>Его губы всего в волоске от моих. Я чувствую теплое дыхание, вырывающееся из них. Он целую неделю дразнил меня мрачными мыслями о поцелуях с ним, укусах, выдавливании из него разных звуков. Я могу представить, как он прерывисто дышит, задыхаясь в удовольствии. Могу представить, как его грудь прижимается к моей, как его ногти впиваются в мою спину, как его веки прикрыты, а волосы рассыпаны по подушке. Я представляю его веснушчатые щеки окрашенными в глубокий красный цвет, подобно винному, его прерывистые, гортанные стоны, вздохи, всхлипы, смазку между ног, песочно-сол</span><em><span>оменные волосы, с которых стекает кровь…</span></em> <em><span>кто ты?</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Это я, Джем- это Джон… ты знаешь меня… пожалуйста, ты же знаешь меня… Джем?...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Я резко отталкиваю Гамильтона назад, подавляя всхлип, ужасающе протрезвевший, чувствующий тошноту.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Давай будем друзьями! – выпаливаю я, держа его запястья подальше от своей шеи. Мои ноги слабеют, а в паху пульсирует от утраты его тепла и давления. Я держу его за запястья слишком сильно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его глаза распахиваются и демонстрируют вполне объяснимое смущение. Он долго молчит, пока наконец не обретает дар речи:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Прошу прощения?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я осознаю, что позволил ему зайти слишком далеко. Я не могу прикинуться, будто бы мое тело не реагировало на каждое его прикосновение, что я не открывался перед ним в беспомощности. Я знаю, что мои страхи должны быть очевидны, но лицо Гамильтона не выражает гнев – только разочарование и замешательство. Но и терпение в том числе. Поэтому и повторяю:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Друзьями. Только друзьями.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его губы поджимаются в знакомом мне неодобрении, пока он рассматривает меня. Он понимает, что его попытки добиться от меня близости тщетны.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я не держу друзей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это отказ, который я не могу принять.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Что ж, прискорбно. Потому что один у тебя есть.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Битва при Брендивайне</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <em>… И сказали они сотней своих голосов: “Нет, еще рано”, и небо ответило: “Нет, не здесь”.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я ПОДСКАКИВАЮ в постели, когда что-то мягкое шлепает меня по щеке и слышится веселый голос:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <span> Проснись, милый Лоуренс!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <span> Что ты… - я смотрю на предмет, которым меня ударили, и мои губы кривятся от отвращения, когда я снимаю с лицо то, что должно называться женскими чулками. Несложно предположить, каким образом Гамильтон заполучил их. – Сувенир на память о ночи? – предполагаю я.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он неторопливо вышагивает с видом удовлетворенного короля. Он исчез вскоре после того, как наша невнятная возня у таверны закончилась, и не вернулся ночью.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Подарок, - ответил он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Который ты принял?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он вырывает шелковое кружево из моих пальцев.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Конечно. Это вежливо по отношению к такому прекрасному подарку…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Твое падение не знает границ, - сухо отзываюсь я. Где он умудрился найти леди, которая была бы достаточно знатного рода, чтобы носить шелковые чулки, останется загадкой. То же, как он умудрился соблазнить ее… я представляю слишком хорошо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он идет к умывальнику, обливает лицо водой, насухо вытирает руки и проводит ими по волосам. Найдя ленту, которой перевязал их, он распускает ее. Его губы скривились, и он наклонил шею, распутывая волосы и позволяя мне заметить. У него под подбородком было заметно размазанное красное пятно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Совпадает с тем, что он оставил на моем горле.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Слушай, Гамильтон… насчет прошлой ночи… - он опускает гребень и поворачивается ко мне. Тяжесть его внимания поражает, но я продолжаю: - Я не должен был позволить этому зайти так далеко… Я никогда не подразумевал, что-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Генерал искал тебя, чтобы взглянуть на письмо комиссарам, - перебил он меня. – Он казался недовольным, когда я увидел его.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я замолкаю. Пялюсь на него. Осознаю, сколько сейчас времени.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Черт!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>СЕГОДНЯ девятнадцатое августа, и Континентальная армия располагается в Филадельфии, потому что мы получили достаточно разведданных от вашингтонских шпионов, чтобы сделать вывод, что британская кампания готовится напасть на Континентальный Конгресс.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лафайет работает вместе с генералом, чтобы создать для солдат учебный полк, пока я отправляюсь, чтобы доставить наше письмо комиссарам. Вместе они проводят армию по улицам города – и для того, чтобы дисциплинировать их, и для того, чтобы убедить жителей Филадельфии в том, что Вашингтон и его люди готовы защищать город от войск генерала Хау.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я чувствую, что город ожидает нападения все больше и больше с каждым днем. Будто бы сами здания затаивают дыхание, предвкушая бой. Я чувствую это, когда еду отправлять письмо генерала. Я чувствую это в напряжении, воцарившемся на рынке среди толпы, когда покупаю товары вместе с Шрусберри. Я чувствую это в тихой уличной суете, когда совершаю утренний обход после занятий с солдатами. Я чувствую это повсюду.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мне нужно больше спать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мы чистим наши ружья после еды, проверяем механизмы наших винтовок и затачиваем мечи и ножи. Лафайет сидит у каменной стены рядом с колодцем позади штаба, вытянув одну ногу на траве, а другую согнув в колене. Он рассказывает о своих встречах с Бенджамином Франклином, о своей семье и жене. Я не говорю о своей Марте, но с легкостью рассказываю о дорогих друзьях в Женеве и Англии, о наших приключениях и подвигах. Исчерпав весь запас историй личного характера, мы принимаемся за обсуждение стратегии.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Хорошо, если Хау попытается… захватить Филадельфию, - говорит Лафайет, затачивая свой меч с помощью кремня, пока я практикуюсь в парировании.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Хорошо? – спрашиваю я, останавливаясь. – С чего ты это взял?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лафайет проверяет клинок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Это значит, что они не столкнутся с Бергойном в Нью-Йорке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я обдумываю эти слова, воткнув острие меча в землю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Думаешь, так и было задумано? Это сражение?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лафайет кивает, следя за блеском клинка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Спустя секунду, я соглашаюсь. Разумнее было столкнуть армии, чем разделять британские войска.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Отрезать Новую Англию… - бормочу я. Если британцы изолируют Новую Англию, сопротивление лишится своей поддержки. Тогда почему Хау выбрал своей целью Филадельфию - и моего отца-, предпочтя это путешествию на север от Чесапика? Я размышляю: - Может быть, победа генерала Старка не позволила им воспользоваться первоначальным планом-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Non</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Нет?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Non.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Тогда что?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лафайет пожимает плечами:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я… думаю, он просто не знает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Генерал Хау?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Не знает план?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Это возможно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ха… - я наваливаюсь на свой меч. – Плохая коммуникация или плохое руководство?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лафайет ухмыляется:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Идиот король.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>У НАС НЕ ХВАТАЕТ мушкетов, чтобы все могли попрактиковаться в стрельбе, но Гамильтон настаивает на том, чтобы солдаты учились стрелять из винтовок и заботиться об оружии. Каждое утро он встает в четыре часа, чтобы собрать команду из офицеров и взять ответственность за винтовки на себя. Во всяком случае, тренировки солдат внушают жителям Филадельфии, что армия Вашингтона достаточно профессиональна хотя бы для того, чтобы размахивать оружием тут и там. Втайне я размышляю о том, что это напоминает Гамильтону его ученические годы, когда он расхаживал в охотничьей рубашке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мы с Лафайетом наблюдаем. Это хороший предлог, чтобы не заниматься корреспонденцией генерала.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Даже если это означает, что необходимо вставать в четыре утра.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я все равно не сплю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Генерал Вашингтон сказал мне, что месье Гамильтон был одним из последних, кто отступил, когда британцы взяли Гарлем, - тихо говорит Лафайет на французском, наблюдая за тем, как солдаты маршируют под командованием Гамильтона, скрестившего руки на груди. – Он сказал, что в Уайт Плейнс именно пушки Гамильтона стали причиной тяжких потерь противника, а при отступлении именно месье Гамильтон разместил орудия вдоль по берегу реки и обеспечил отступающим прикрытие. Он удерживал позиции до тех пор, пока последние из них не перебрались.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>С каждым днем Лафайет был все более и более безоружен перед Гамильтоном, рассказывая мне о его достижениях при каждом удобном случае. Многие истории я слышал и от самого Гамильтона. Они рассказывались мне с удивительной скромностью… Никто больше не говорил о его храбрости столь простодушно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Когда генерал Вашингтон переправлялся через Делавэр, - говорит он, - Гамильтон был смертельно болен, но встал с постели и повел свою роту через реку против гессенцев, вынудил их сдаться и продолжил путь через густые леса в снег и бурю, прямо к Принстону, где он выстрелил из пушки прямо в стену, попав  в портрет короля Георга Второго…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я бросил попытки сопротивляться чарам подполковника Гамильтона. Признаюсь, я впечатлен, и меня ничто не остановит в моих попытках подружиться с ним. И все же этот человек так усложнил мне жизнь, что…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я бы предпочел не говорить о Гамильтоне.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>ПОМИМО НАШИХ постоянных тренировок, единственным шансом сбежать от работы с бумагами и чернилами были званые ужины с джентльменами и семьями из Континентального Конгресса, что для сына их президента было весьма обременительно. Я знаю, что мое лицо имеет решающее значение для репутации моего отца, и теперь, когда я служу генералу Вашингтону, мой сан обретает еще больший вес. Я одеваюсь с иголки, держусь с величайшим достоинством и поддерживаю веселье среди того урагана сплетен, которые всегда расцветают на таких вечеринках.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как и большинство своих дел, генерал Вашингтон предоставляет вопросы развлечений в умелые руки Гамильтона. Это дает мне возможность наблюдать за работой подполковника, одурманивающего воображение американских аристократов, лордов и леди, обоих полов, которых тянуло к нему, как мушек к пламени. Я был решительно настроен улучшить наши с ним отношения и вернуть ту связь, которую мы разрушили в том похотливом бардаке, что мы устроили той ночью около таверны. С тех пор мы были не в ладах больше, чем когда-либо раньше. Это чувство проникло и в нашу спальню, оставляя меня измученным и совсем не жаждущим общения с коллегами моего отца.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гораздо легче слушать, как он флиртует, нежели завязывать разговор с ним. Но когда он берет девушку за руку и ловко уводит ее танцевать, я оказываюсь один среди толпы. Отцу слишком просто меня заметить. Поэтому я бегу в толпу сплетничающих дам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Именно там чудовище поднимает свою голову, раскрывает тысячи своих глаз и шипит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Слух.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Такой очаровательный мужчина- но, как я слышала, из Вест-Индии. Вы знали?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Ха! Конечно, только человек, привыкший к варварству, мог танцевать с Мэри.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Говорят, колледж не нашел записей о его семье. Кто-нибудь вообще слышал фамилию “Гамильтон”?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Я читал памфлет, в котором утверждалось, что его мать была… падшей женщиной.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- В Вест-Индии таких полно. Даже аристократы там развратники, мошенники, прелюбодеи и содомиты.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- И все они работорговцы.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- С его-то нюхом… У него, должно быть, грязная кровь по материнской линии. Смешение рас – обычное дело для этих диких островов.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Он определенно унаследовал ее сумасшедшее либидо.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- А отцом может быть кто угодно, не так ли?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Наверное, это сам Вашингтон, он в мальчике души не чает.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Я бы не радовалась, если даже и так – он похож на человека, который приударил бы за падшей негритянкой.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Прошу прощения, - я сбегаю от этого “вежливого” разговора как можно скорее, ища утешения в моем Лафайете. Француз держит в руках уже восьмой бокал вина и внимательно слушает рассказ графа Каземира Пуласки. Я тут же жалею, что отвлек его от приятной беседы, но Лафайет без вопросов утешает меня, уходя со мной к небольшой скамейке у цветочной клумбы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Спустя пару секунд я обретаю дар речи:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Что они только несут!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я чувствую, что смятение Лафайета сосредоточилось на мне, когда я зыркаю на толпу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- О подполковнике Гамильтоне, - объясняю я. – Эти злобные слухи… Говорю тебе, это бесчестно. За то время, что я знаком с ним, мы говорили очень много, но я уверен, что даже близкие его люди ничего о нем не знают. А эти же говорят так, словно сами написали его биографию.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я уже неоднократно задавался вопросом происхождения Александра Гамильтона, но приличия удерживали меня от вторжения в тему, которую он так тщательно скрывал. Подполковник был таким обманчиво замкнутым в себе человеком, что было бы невежливо влезать к нему в душу. Если бы он присутствовал при такой клевете, он набросился бы на меня со всей свирепостью дикого пса, и мне не хотелось бы ничего, кроме как броситься в ответ. Но я был в наморднике, представляющем из себя положение моего отца. Я не могу его опозорить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Это… интригующая тема, - спокойно замечает Лафайет, пожимая плечами. Он всегда был предвзят по отношению к сплетням.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- О, если бы они только знали, - я закатываю глаза. – Этот человек – просто ужас…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мой друг резко поворачивается ко мне.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ужас?... Vous semblez être très sympa (вы, кажется, неплохо ладили)</span>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Боюсь, он со всеми себя так ведет. Сомневаюсь, что я произвел на него какое-то особенное впечатление, - или сомневался бы, если бы не почувствовал, как его член прижимается к моей ноге – отчетливо заметный даже через брюки. Если бы не чувствовал жар его тела каждую ночь. Если бы не просыпался каждое утро, чувствуя запах его пота. Мое недосыпание вводит меня в отчаяние. Я ужасно хочу поделиться своими проблемами с Лафайетом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ты… и он… ушли из таверны? Вместе, нет?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я пытаюсь понять, как много он понял из моего откровенного флирта с Гамильтоном.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ну, да…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он бросает на меня недвусмысленный взгляд, полный сочувствия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Значит, не произвел… впечатления? Он был… плох?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Что? – я вздрагиваю. – Нет- он не- мы не- что… что ты имеешь ввиду?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он качает головой, борясь с ухмылкой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мы этого не делали, - повторяю ее тверже. – Хотя… - а вот этого мне не стоило говорить. Это рискованно, но я уже доверяю Лафайету больше, чем своим самым близким друзьям в Европе, и он показал, как сильно на него подействовали чары Гамильтона. Возможно, это мой единственный шанс поделиться своими горестями с искренним слушателем. – Не из-за… недостатка желания.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его ухмылка растягивается, бровь приподнимается, а светлые глаза оглядывают меня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я ежусь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я отклонил предложение, - объясняю я и прижимаю руку к виску, разочарованный тем, что признаю свое поражение. – Я попросил его стать друзьями.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ха!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Знаю, - жалуюсь я на свою гордость, - но... С тех пор, кажется, весь прогресс, которого мы достигли естественным путем, развеялся. Я пытался поговорить с ним о том вечере, но он каждый раз меняет тему и глядит на меня очень враждебно. Он…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я знаю, что именно делает Гамильтон, и уже сформулировал свою стратегию противодействия этому. Но наше… джентльменское противостояние сделало все еще более детским.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это пошло от нашего соревнования в том, чтобы превзойти друг друга в служении Вашингтону, а затем и за пределами этой службы. Наши ночные разговоры превратились в словесные баталии, в которых нужно было обвести оппонента и навязать собственный ход разговора. Я уводил разговор в сторону романтических встреч, выпытывая у него его чувства и переживания, что он охотно и предоставлял, но стоило мне коснуться темы нашего близкого... столкновения, как он переходил к государственным вопросам, к шуткам о своих друзьях из колледжа и о своих первых днях службы в армии. После трех подобных ночей он вообще избегал появляться в нашей комнате и оставался в кабинете Вашингтона, принося туда книги по военной истории, чтобы изучать их до самого утра. Я понял, что он пытается сделать, и воздерживался от сна два дня подряд, удерживая себя бодрым с помощью карт Лафайета. Он сменил тактику. На третью ночь этой игры он лег еще до заката – абсолютно ненормально для него. Когда я пошел спать, оказалось, что он забрал мой тюфяк и оставил мне кровать. Я разбудил его и потребовал, чтобы он ушел. Он отказался. Единственным моим ответом было упрямое намерение лечь около него на моем тюфяке, толкаясь, чтобы освободить себе побольше места. Он позволил… даже одобрил это решение, и я сразу же понял, как глупо поступил. Он обнял меня, держал в своих объятиях всю ночь, прижимаясь поближе. Его теплое дыхание касалось моей шеи, пальцы вырисовывали узоры на моей груди-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Он не дает мне спать, - неопределенно признаю я.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лафайет нахмурил брови в замешательстве.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Избегая разговоров?...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Это сложно объяснить, - я дернул себя за воротник. Шея под платком зудела.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>МЫ ПОЛУЧИЛИ ВЕСТЬ о том, что генерал Хау высадился в Хэд-оф-Элк, Мэриленд, и теперь направляется на север через Нью-Джерси. Пока новость дошла до нас, британцы, вероятно, продвинулись еще на пятнадцать миль.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они вполне могли находиться в тридцати милях от города.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Перья работают, словно окрыленные нашей яростью, в кабинете генерала. Мы спешим, будто бы можем обогнать британцев с помощью быстрого письма.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ложитесь сегодня спать пораньше, - говорит Вашингтон. Его голос кажется скованным тисками усталости, что делает его тише. Он показывает нам свою уязвимость, которую так редко проявляет перед людьми. – Не засиживаемся. Мы выходим завтра утром, чтобы занять оборону, - он встает на ноги. – Я должен обсудить наше шествие со Стирлингом, Салливаном, Стэфаном, Уэйном, Грином и Армстронгом, - он перебирает имена по пальцам руки, а затем обходит стол. – Гамильтон, Лафайет, вы идете со мной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мои друзья вскакивают на ноги со словами “да, сэр”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда они уходят, я бросаю взгляд на мистера Харрисона, жду, пока дверь закроется плотнее, и говорю:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ложимся пораньше! Что-то новенькое, да?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он бросает на меня взгляд, а потом, кряхтя, принимается собирать свой ящик для писем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я опускаю глаза и пишу отцу.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Я РАЗДЕВАЮСЬ, чтобы лечь спать, еще до того, как луна полностью восходит на горизонт. Подготовка ко сну происходит через призму тяжкого изнеможения, въевшегося в меня до самых костей. Я чувствую, что могу уснуть еще до того, как голова коснется подушки, и благодаря этому получится избавиться от навязчивых объятий Гамильтона. После того раза, когда он занял мой тюфяк, я не мог сдаться и занять кровать. Он был незваным гостем, и я не собирался отступать и ложиться в постель… несмотря на то, как сильно его прикосновения мешали мне спать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он возвращается, когда я поправляю подушку, открывает дверь и смотрит на меня. Он отстегивает ремень меча и кладет его у двери, принимаясь расстегивать жилет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Пожалуйста, ложись сегодня в кровать, - просит он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я бросаю на него взгляд.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он указывает на постель, на его лице застыла мольба:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я настаиваю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мне и на полу хорошо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он одаривает меня нетерпеливым взглядом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Знаю. Ты доказал это даже больше, чем нужно, - он снимает мундир и берет вешалку из шкафа, где висит наша одежда. – Но ты похож на мертвеца, дорогой Лоуренс.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я смотрю на него с раздражением.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Завтра утром ты отправляешься под началом генерала Грина из Северной Каролины. Пожалуйста, - он вешает свой мундир и тянется, чтобы снять брюки. Я мог бы заиметь привычку отводить взгляд, когда он раздевается до нижнего белья, но нет. Я продолжаю смотреть на него с недовольством. – Делай что нужно, чтобы хорошо выспаться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я бы прекрасно высыпался, если бы ты не вторгался в мою постель.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он поднимает брови в недоверии.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я занял пол в надежде, что ты займешь кровать, - говорит он. – Ты выглядел измученным на протяжении нескольких недель, и я подумал, что это вежливо. Делиться – твоя идея.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я был измучен, потому что ты продолжал избегать меня-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Избегать тебя… - он пристально смотрит на меня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я смотрю в ответ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он отворачивается, снимает брюки, складывает их и убирает в гардероб.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Как ты думаешь, почему я избегал тебя? Ты ведь мой друг, правильно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Только по моим словам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он моргает, раздумывая.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ну, да… так и есть, - соглашается он. – Но ты навряд ли можешь утверждать, что я тебя избегал – мы ели и тренировались вместе, делили работу, постель-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- И разговоры по ночам, которых ты старательно избегал после того, как приставал ко мне той ночью, - резко бросаю я.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он вздрагивает, и его зрачки сужаются.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Потому что ты старательно мучил себя мыслями о том, как тебе это </span>
  <em>
    <span>понравилось</span>
  </em>
  <span>, - я открываю рот, но слова не приходят, так что он продолжает. – Так что я сменил тактику только для того, чтобы уберечь тебя в ущерб себе. При помощи разговоров о личном.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- О, это ложь – я ничего о тебе не знаю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ты знаешь обо мне многое!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Знаю, что ты учился в Королевском колледже, изучал право, бросил учебу, чтобы сражаться в Гарлеме, Принстоне и Трентоне. Знаю, что ты получил приглашение к почетной службе, отклонил несколько предложений разных генералов до того, как Вашингтон взял тебя-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- И всей этой информации достаточно много.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Совсем нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его лицо вытягивается. Я узнаю это разочарование.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Я не обращал на это внимания.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ты знаешь, что я хочу тебя, - говорит он просто, как будто указывая мне на лишнюю запятую в моем письме.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я колеблюсь, осознавая, что причинил ему боль. Но, думаю, теперь я понимаю. Я привык подводить людей, и я умею замечать собственные ошибки. Он давал мне так много возможностей узнать его скрытые стороны личности, как только мог. Пусть я и не знаю о его происхождении, семье, но я знаю </span>
  <em>
    <span>его</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Глупое и полное надежд сердце, привязанное к поэтическим видениям будущего. Мрачное знание о человеческой природе, намекающее на ранее предательство и страдания. Свирепая ярость, похожая на быстрый бой барабана. Стремление получить выгоду из каждого мгновения жизни, словно бы он никогда не сумеет утолить эту </span>
  <em>
    <span>жажду</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… его влечение ко мне.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Могу ли я винить его за то, что он нетерпелив в своей похоти, тогда как я нетерпелив в своей дружбе?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я узнаю его душу так, как он узнает мою. Я знаю его так, как знаю самого себя. Он уверен, что я знаю. Я знаю, что он желает меня, но…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Это и есть проблема.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он выдыхает и отворачивается, чтобы умыться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ну… Зато честно, - он вытирает свои щеки и шею. Пятно под подбородком исчезло, и он не спешил заводить новые, несмотря на то, что я понимаю, куда он “исчезает” после званых ужинов. – И объяснимо. Мне стоит извиниться за ту ночь… и за каждую последующую с тех пор. Я был несправедлив по отношению к тебе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он не объясняет, за что извиняется, но я понимаю, что эти извинения искренни. Понимаю, и принимаю их мгновенно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он выжимает полотенце и кладет руки на край глиняного умывальника. После долгого наблюдения за стекающей водой, он поворачивается ко мне, хмурый.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Честно сказать, она даже не была так уж хороша.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Кто?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он слегка ухмыляется и качает головой:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Китти Ливингстоун.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я… - не знаю, кто это.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он поворачивается ко мне и прислоняется спиной к стене.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Она была той девушкой, в которую я влюбился в Джерси. Дочерью лорда Ливингстоуна. Боже, я писал письма этой плутовке месяцами, пока армия стояла в Морристауне. Цветастые слова – поэмы, признания в любви. Она быстро запала мне в душу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чулки. Я понимаю, о чем он. Он ездил в Джерси, повидаться с этой девушкой… будучи пьяным… потому что я ему отказал. Я встряхиваю головой в недоверии, хотя мне и нечему уже удивляться. Судя по рассказам, жизнь Гамильтона протекает столь бурно, что поездка из штата в штат за одну ночь только ради секса сравнима с походом за фруктами на рынок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Она была так рада меня видеть… - размышляет он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я смеюсь, и напряжение между нами немного рассеивается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Могу себе представить! Ты, наверное, ехал целый час к ряду, никого не предупредив!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он усмехается:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Размышляя трезвым, это может показаться глупостью, но… сработало ведь, правда? Она пригласила меня войти.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я снова качаю головой:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Невероятно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Знаю! Наверное, от меня пасло моей лошадью. Но, господи, у нее не было повода отказать мне, и вкус у нее был отвратительный…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я морщусь в отвращении и швыряю в него подушкой.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>ПРОБУЖДЕНИЕ в постели стало такой редкостью, что я не сразу понимаю, где нахожусь, когда меня зовут по имени. Я так привык просыпаться в объятиях Гамильотна, что я перекатываюсь на спину, чтобы не опереться на его грудь. Но когда я поворачиваюсь, он уже стоит там, у кровати, освещенный свечами. Его губы тонки и полны нежности.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Хорошо ли ты спал? – спрашивает он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я пытаюсь ответить, но мой голос еще не пробудился, и поэтому все, что я могу – неразборчиво мычать в ответ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гамильтон выхватывает подушку, и моя голова падает на матрас. Подушка резко приземляется на мое лицо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Вставай и одевайся. Выходим через час.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я пытаюсь сопротивляться его приказам, но от подушки Гамильтона все еще пахнет его волосами. Это расплата за то, что я будил его каждый день на протяжении первых двух недель ради упражнений с солдатами. Однажды я полностью выдернул его из кровати.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ты слишком взволнован, чтобы идти, - говорю я, приподнимая подушку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ах, но разве идти будет не моя лошадь? Это то, чего мы так ждали, верно? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда я сажусь, на Гамильтоне уже надет мундир, к груди прижимается оперенная маскировка артиллериста, в его руке меч… нетерпеливая доблесть во плоти.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Стараюсь следовать устоявшимся принципам, дорогой Лоуренс. О том, что три к одному всегда в пользу атакующей стороны.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мы не атакуем, - говорю я, слабо улыбаясь, отбрасываю простынь в сторону и иду к шкафу, хватаю брюки, мундир, и расстилаю их на кровати, прежде чем взять набор для бритья. Я ощущаю, что глаза Гамильтона следят за моей обнаженной грудью, как вчера вечером, когда я снимал рубашку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Но мы встречаемся с врагом на нашем поле, - говорит он так сдержанно, словно моя полуобнаженность его успокоила. – Тот, кто первым займет территорию, будет ждать приближающегося врага. Тот, кто придет вторым, должен будет спешить, и к битве окажется истощенным-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Таким образом умный воин навязывает свою волю врагу, но не позволяет воле врага коснуться себя, - отвечаю я, намазывая на щеки средство для бритья. Когда я бросаю на него взгляд из своего небольшого ручного зеркала, Гамильтон смотрит на меня с потрясенным выражением лица. Я ухмыляюсь. Никогда не перестану радоваться тому, как он может ужасаться мною. Мне следует ужасаться тому, где он откопал труды Сунь Цзы. Я же нашел их в французском переводе в Женеве. – Формальное военное образование – весьма полезно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я цитирую его первый флирт в мою сторону, и ухмыляюсь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он раскачивается на ступнях так, словно едва удерживается от того, чтобы броситься на меня в порыве восхищения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ты изучал восточные стили военного дела?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Немного, - я пожимаю плечами. – Чингисхан, Тиглат-Пилесар, Кир Великий… Признаюсь, это не входило в мой учебный план. Мы сосредотачивались на фортификации и ведении войны. Большинство восточных теорий бесполезны против европейских держав, - я аккуратно провожу ножом по щетине под подбородком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он ослепительно улыбается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Хотя и не все.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я киваю в знак согласия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Далеко не все.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ПРОБЛЕМА ПЕШИХ походов с тяжелым рюкзаком заключается в том, что в ходьбе с ним задействуются мышцы в нижней части икры, которые крайне редко используются вообще. После многочасовых переходов в таком облачении боль становится невыносимой, ее невозможно игнорировать. Я дважды писал отцу из штаба на Маркет-стрит с просьбой прислать его раба Джеймса, с лошадью – “желательно жеребца трех или четырех лет, мне все равно, какой он масти и каков по характеру, но он должен быть достаточно сильным, чтобы скакать и прыгать”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я не получал никакого ответа.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Так что я иду во главе людей генерала Грина из Северной Каролины, напрягая ноги так, чтобы собрать какие-то остатки сил. Все остальные офицеры армии Вашингтона едут верхом, и мне тоже предложили лошадь. Но лошадь капитана Ли. Конечно, я отказался.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мы идем каждый день в течение двух недель – неустанно, игнорируя тяжесть на наших спинах. После четырех дней пути заморосило, земля становится мокрой, и наша обувь вымокает вместе с ней. Мы все знаем, к чему такая спешка, и мы не жалуемся. Дивизион генерала Грина будет служить резервом, который нанесет последний удар в наступлении. Оглядывая людей, с которыми еду, я не могу не заметить, что многие из них не белы. Если они из Каролины, то не стоит и сомневаться в том, что они – вольноотпущенники. Приехали сражаться за нацию, которая их поработит. Я считаю за честь идти рядом с ними, хотя это и утомительно.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>ДЕВЯТОГО СЕНТЯБРЯ мы выступаем из лагеря в Ньюпорте, штат Делавэр. В полдень мы останавливаемся, чтобы передохнуть и поесть, напоить лошадей и сменить чулки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я занимаюсь своими мозолями.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шрусберри подходит ко мне, обезумевший от гнева, хмурящий брови. Он жалуется на нападение пары солдат, укравших его широкополую шляпу от солнца. Он подробно расписывает мне нападение, что он никого не провоцировал, но также не называет никаких действий, от которых не был бы способен защититься самостоятельно. Он повышает на меня голос, и я делаю то же. Шрусберри – один из сильнейших мужчин в этой армии, и меня сильно расстраивает, что он не озаботился защитить свое имущество. Он не верит, что я способен защитить его в том случае, если он оскорбит кого-то из северян, хотя я и убеждал его неоднократно, что он должен сам беспокоиться о себе. Но я обещаю его попросить у отца прислать шляпу, и предлагаю немного засоленной говядины, которую грыз сам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он хмурится так, словно я и вовсе отказал ему в помощи, так что мне приходится признать, что я кричал только потому что был расстроен. Но он садится рядом со мной, берет мясо, и мы молча едим, пока к нам не подходит двое мужчин в офицерских мундирах, ведя за собой троих лошадей. Лафайет едет верхом, а Гамильтон идет рядом с ним, держа под уздцы двух коней.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я встаю, чтобы поздороваться с ними, потому что не видел их уже несколько недель. Я быстро оказываюсь около Гамильтона, чтобы оценить лошадь, которую он привел, тогда как он оценивает человека, с которым я ел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он заговаривает первым, и в тоне его я слышу обвинение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Капитан Ли сообщает, что он предлагал Вам свою лошадь, и Вы отказались взять ее. Это правда?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Так и есть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он прищурил глаза от того, как легкомысленно я говорю об этом, и приподнял поводья в руке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Может быть, в этой лошади был некий недостаток, не позволивший Вам ехать на ней?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я бросаю взгляд на лошадь, а потом снова смотрю ему в лицо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Нет, конечно нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Тогда поезжайте на ней.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я легонько отпихиваю его руку, когда он прижимает поводья к моей груди:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Как я уже говорил капитану Ли, я ценю это предложение, но в этом нет необходимости. Я вполне могу идти пешком вместе со всеми остальными.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- В этом нет сомнений, - Гамильтон подозрительно смотрит на меня, поджимая губы. – Вопрос только в том, почему офицер личного штаба генерала Вашингтона идет вместе с рядовыми!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я хмурю брови и отпускаю его руку в тот момент, когда он повышает голос. Я быстро понимаю, к чему он клонит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Хотите сказать, Вашингтон стыдится того, что его офицеры демонстрируют смирение? – обвиняю я. – Я переоценил Его Превосходительство, сочтя его за благородного республиканца? Неужели он – король, а его офицеры – дворяне?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лафайет зашипел на меня со своей лошади. Я оскорбил его, оскорбив генерала.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гамильтон только и закатывает глаза.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Это не смирение, а какое-то благородное самопожертвование, - говорит он. – Вы унижаете свой титул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Прошу прощения?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Офицер не ходит пешком в походах. Разве Вам об этом не говорили?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Не нужно напоминать мне об этих преувеличенно важных традициях.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Не нужно, потому что Вы все равно их игнорируете.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я бы… Я не стою выше остальных людей только потому, что ношу другой титул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гамильтон с силой вдавливает поводья мне в грудь, выбивая из меня дух.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Нет, стоите, - говорит он, - и лучше бы Вам доказать это всем остальным, потому что когда ты находишься в поле, и ад льется тебе под ноги, ты имеешь власть – ты принимаешь решения. Потому что кому-то нужно их принимать, и Вас этому учили. Принижать свой титул – это значит бросать образование на ветер и рисковать жизнями всех своих людей только потому что они не прислушаются к твоему авторитету, посчитав, что вы равны. И если Ваши приказы будут проигнорированы, и никто другой не примет твою работу на себя, все умрут, - он схватил меня за руку и сунул поводья между пальцев. – Садитесь на лошадь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я упрямо смотрю на него.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Это приказ, - рычит он, - от старшего офицера.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Чей? – я вызывающе гляжу на него. – Ваш?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мой, - Лафайет резко разворачивает лошадь. Движения его резкие и четкие, как и его слова. Он бросает на меня нетерпеливый взгляд, а потом покидает нас. Я смотрю на то, как он уезжает, на каждом шагу наклоняясь все ближе к лошади. Он в ярости.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я грубо хватаю поводья и смотрю на Гамильтона со злостью. Но он больше не смотрит на меня. Его взгляд направлен на Шрусберри. Он складывает руки на груди, в его плечах заметно напряжение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Вы почитаете себя и его другом тоже?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Прошу прощения?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Вашего раба.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я стискиваю зубы, пораженный тем, как он резко пошел в атаку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Шрусберри служит мне. Я плачу ему за работу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Работу, от которой он не может отказаться, - говорит Гамильтон четко и уверенно. Я не успеваю возразить ему, когда он продолжает: - Ведь его могут повесить, если он Вам откажет, так?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я отшатываюсь, пораженный холодностью и безразличием, которые охватили его. Он говорит о таких отвратительных вещах с такой расчетливой отстраненностью.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я не одобряю подобного обращения со свободными людьми, - твердо говорю я.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Вы не одобряете рабство.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Конечно не одобряю!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он задумчиво хмыкает, наконец бросив на меня взгляд:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- И все же Вы участвуете в подобных отношениях. Они Вам выгодны.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я никогда не просил об этом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Правда, - соглашается он. – Удивительно, как жизнь может поставить человека в столь </span>
  <em>
    <span>несправедливое</span>
  </em>
  <span> положение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я сжимаю губы:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Сэр, я не сделал ничего, чтобы выслушивать это.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он отвечает не сразу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Нет, не сделал. Единственное Ваше преступление – неуместная, неумелая </span>
  <em>
    <span>добродетель.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Он никогда не оскорблял меня так прямо, и я поражаюсь тому, как сильно ранят меня его слова. Он говорит об этом почти апатично, и мне тяжело даже придумать ему ответ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Не запугивай меня, на данный момент я твой единственный друг, Гамильтон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он фыркает и подтягивает лошадь поближе ко мне.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Да. Конечно, я не преследовал цели кого-то обидеть. Как часто наши самые привлекательные черты являются также худшим, что есть в нас.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он садится на свою лошадь и смотрит на меня сверху вниз, в этом чувствуется его неуютная для меня его власть надо мной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Просто… не ошибайся, подумав, что вы с этим человеком можете быть друзьями.  В нынешней среде, черный не может быть твоим другом. Не по-настоящему. Еще пока нет.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>КОГДА НОЧЬ начинает проглядывать через кроны деревьев, мы разбиваем лагерь к югу от молитвенного дома “Друзья Бирмингема”, достаточно далеко от здания, чтобы оно в случае чего не пострадало от перестрелок, и достаточно близко, чтобы видеть свет в окнах. Деревья здесь низкорослые, растут редко на ровных полях между гранитными карьерами, которые разрезает один из рукавов реки Брендивайн.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>После девятичасового шествия мужчины измучены, голодны, и от них воняет. Костры для приготовления пищи расположили далеко к северу от лагеря, чтобы спрятать их от идущего, как мы знали, с юга врага. Пропасть между рядовыми и офицерами становится глубже, когда солдаты собираются в группы, чтобы поесть с друзьями, и я остаюсь в одиночестве, отделенный ото всех.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У нас немногим больше четырнадцати с половиной тысяч мужчин, разошедшихся на миле земли. Далеко, в центре лагеря, расположился генерал Вашингтон. Я вижу, как его люди выходят, чтобы поесть за пределами здания. Узнаю кудри Лафайета даже с такого расстояния и через толпу людей. Невысокий человек позади него, должно быть, Гамильтон. Он наклонился и сказал что-то, отчего плечи Лафайета затряслись от смеха.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Если я считаю себя другом Гамильтона, то я не одинок в этих мыслях.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>ПОСЛЕ УЖИНА я ухожу, чтобы собрать в сумку вещи для мытья – кусок мыла, шлепанцы для водных процедур и полотенце,– и я иду вдоль реки в попытках найти место, где берег поднимается над водой как можно выше. Полная луна дает достаточно света, чтобы не поскользнуться на камнях, пока я спускаюсь по насыпи и нахожу корягу, чтобы повесить на нее свою ночную рубашку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я натираюсь мылом, прежде чем наклониться и начать стирать свой сюртук. Воевать в чистом не обязательно, но жара во время нашего похода въелась в ткань омерзительным запахом, который так там и останется, если не выстирать этой же ночью. Прошло уже две недели, и собственная грязь вызывала у меня отвращение. Немало мужчин, думающих схожим образом, мылись выше по течению, так что иногда мимо проплывала мыльная пена, кружась у моих ног.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Брызги воды и волны, поднимаемые, пока я полоскал одежду, производили достаточно шума, чтобы я счел, что я один.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>До тех пор, пока я не услышал знакомый громкий голос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мое сердце екает, пока разум пытается осознать услышанный вопрос. Я гляжу на насыпь и замечаю Гамильтона, сидящего на небольшом утесе, наклоняющегося низко, но все еще находящегося выше уровня моих глаз… и просящего искупаться со мной. Он безоружен, голова не покрыта, и пиджак расстегнут. Позади него огни от нашего лагеря отбрасывают от него тень в зловещих золотистых тонах. Я остро ощущаю собственную наготу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Вашингтон приказал нам не отходить дальше на юг, а выше по течению полно людей, - объясняет он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Есть немало причин, по которым мне следует ему отказать, и Гамильтон это понимает, и поэтому говорит смиренно, просящим тоном. Я все еще зол на него за то оскорбление, которое он мне нанес, но поездка в Бирмингем дала мне достаточно времени, чтобы поразмыслить над этим. Я понял, о чем он говорил, и был вынужден согласиться с его доводами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он знает, что я слаб пред ним.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Конечно, - говорю я, ощущая на себе его оценивающий, испытующий взгляд. Конечно, как я могу отказать ему в просьбе, не обнаружив перед ним иной слабости?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гамильтон грациозно соскакивает с уступа. Он начинает снимать свою одежду – обычное зрелище -, но после того, как он расстегнул жилетку и повесил ее рядом с моей, он стягивает свою длинную рубашку через голову и уверенно оголяет грудь. За тот месяц, что мы делили комнату, он не показывал кожи… возможно, из уважения к моему ненавистному влечению. Я видел его без рубашки и раньше, но никогда наедине, в подобном ключе, чтобы оценить его тело. Я ненавижу себя за то, что был прав. В том, что он идеальный образ для художника, что угловатость его тела остра, а мышцы мягко округлены и четко очерчены. Он великолепен. И он раздражает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я думал, ты не будешь возражать против толпы, - говорю я, пользуясь тактикой Гамильтона, флиртуя, чтобы скрыть собственный дискомфорт. – Тебе, конечно, стыд неведом… и причин для стыда нет никаких.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он криво усмехается, и когда я бросаю на него взгляд, он присаживается у воды, чтобы постирать его рубашку, а его взгляд все еще блуждает по моему телу в неприкрытом восхищении.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Продолжай в том же духе, Лоуренс, лесть поможет тебе везде быть рядом со мной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- С </span>
  <em>
    <span>тобой</span>
  </em>
  <span>? – отзываюсь я. – Думаю, с тобой я уже могу добраться туда, куда только захочу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ох-хо! Но это правда, - он вытаскивает рубашку из реки. С нее стекает вода, и он брызгается ею в мою сторону.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я бросаюсь в реку и брызгаю на него в отместку. Я доволен собой, а он с визгом отскакивает от кромки воды, поскальзывается в грязи и падает на спину.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он ругается и встает, откатываясь подальше от грязи, и проверяет свои чулки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Боже, я пытаюсь избавить тебя от твоей южанской чувствительности, а ты портишь мои чулки! – жалуется он. – Придется постирать… О, моя невинность </span>
  <em>
    <span>запятнана</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я лающе смеюсь. Он входит в реку, и я отхожу в сторону, в приятном изумлении приподняв брови, когда он попытался отмыть свой зад от грязи, не снимая штанов. Сильное после дождей течение брызгается ему в лицо, когда он приседает в воде. Я смеюсь:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Да сними ты их!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- О, только этого и ждешь!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я фыркаю, и он ухмыляется.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Да, ты все спланировал, не так ли, дьявол?! – он бросается ко мне, толкает голой грудью мне в бок и опрокидывает нас обоих в реку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Прохладная вода смыкается над нами, и мы боремся, упираясь руками в скользкую кожу. Когда мы всплываем, то задыхаемся и не можем дождаться продолжения схватки. Я прыгаю к нему и прижимаю его лицо к воде, пока он не хватает меня за руку и не тянет вниз, спотыкаясь о мою ногу. Мы проплываем еще несколько футов по течению, сцепившись друг с другом. Потом мы выныриваем, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, и снова ныряем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наконец, с горящими от недостатка кислорода легкими и спутавшимися волосами, мы прижимаемся к скале, чтобы сопротивляться течению. Мы отказываемся от дальнейшей борьбы, чтобы отдышаться, прислонясь друг к другу плечами и ухмыляясь самим себе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нет нужды извиняться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я опускаюсь на колени в реку, покоряясь собственной скромности, но через пару мгновений Гамильтон оказывается около меня и снимает чулки, чтобы смыть со спины песок и грязь. Затем он наклоняется к воде и стирает ткань, пока она не становится почти что белой, а затем мылит свое оголенное тело.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И я глазею на него.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он сложен так хорошо, что я готов зарыдать. Я обезоружен. Хорошая фигура – это недостаточное описание его внешности. Гибкий и невысокий, он кажется крепким, обладает сильными икрами, очерченными как резной мрамор. Его спина переходит в тонкую талию и мальчишеские бедра. Мышцы, двигающиеся под веснушчатой кожей, появляются и исчезают, когда он двигается, очерчивая себя длинными линиями, которые я мог бы проследить пальцами и губами. Он сияет в лунном свете, и мое чувство возвращается – потустороннее, глубокое предчувствие, что я связываю свою судьбу с бессмертным духом, готовым вырваться из человеческой оболочки. Я не могу обвинить алкоголь в том, что он тянет мое сердце ко греху, но мне больно от того, как этот человек может так сильно волновать мой разум, тело и душу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я беспомощен, возбужден, прижат к скале и в ужасе от самого себя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его мужское естество… Я пялюсь на его член, как идиот. Как будто я не видел их раньше. У него даже не стоит, но он больше, чем я себе представлял, и волосы аккуратно подстрижены. Я бы держал его в руках, чтобы ощутить вес его плоти, и проклинал бы себя за это. В руках, во рту -, я мог бы ощутить его вкус, поцеловать его в губы, ощутить его кожу в борьбе более страстной, если бы я только ему позволил…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я крепко зажмуриваюсь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Нам… стоит вернуться в лагерь, - говорит он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда я снова смотрю на него, Гамильтон уже сдвинулся в сторону, опустившись в воду по талию. Уверен, он видел, что я возбужден, и видел мои страдания из-за этого, и я понимаю, что его сдержанность проистекает из жалости ко мне. Мне мерзко думать о том, что он защищает меня от меня самого, и я делаю дерзкий шаг к нему, протягивая руку, чтобы коснуться его талии.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он отступает и смотрит на меня с предупреждением. Он понижает голос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Генерал Вашингтон будет ждать меня… И Грин, вероятно, уже ждет тебя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он прав. И я ценю его отказ. Если бы я его коснулся, то пожалел бы об этом. Уверен, я уже проклял нас обоих только одним своим полным грехов взглядом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Да… конечно, - соглашаюсь я.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он кивает и опускает голову под воду, распутывая волосы, прежде чем выйти на берег. Я иду за ним на некотором расстоянии.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>МЫ МЕДЛЕННО возвращаемся в лагерь, словно мысль о скором расставании причиняет боль нам обоим. Путь до Брендивайна был долгим, с множеством дел по пути. Я не видел его несколько недель до сегодняшнего дня, и наше общение было неприятным, что вынуждало меня желать его общества только больше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мы несем мокрую форму в руках, закатав рукава, одетые в ночные рубашки и бриджи. Наши ноги хлюпают по земле, мягкой после недавних дождей. Не думаю, что видел когда-то, чтобы Гамильтон шел медленно, но когда я ускоряю шаг, он начинает отставать, так что мы идем медленно и молча. После того, как я увидел его голым, я не могу избавиться от образа его изящной фигуры в своей голове. Я знаю, что он тоже оценил меня по достоинству. Мы оба обнажили нечто, что уже не вернуть назад.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это должно казаться некомфортным, но нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мы уже в сотне метров от лагеря, когда он нарушает тишину:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Аякс.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я поворачиваюсь к нему:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Что?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Аякс, - повторяет он, продолжая идти.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мне понадобилось некоторое время, прежде чем припомнить это имя. Это греческий мифический герой. Я гляжу на него в замешательстве, еще больше недоумевая из-за его отстраненного выражения лица, как если бы он сказал что-то глубокомысленное.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- О чем ты говоришь? – спрашиваю я. – Илиада? Двоюродный брат Ахилла, Аякс? Тот Аякс?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он смеется, резко выдыхая носом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мой первый друг, - поправляет он меня, и встречает мой взгляд собственным, личным, уязвимым, словно он признался в чем-то очень важном для себя. – Его звали Аякс. Я делился с ним всем, когда мы были мальчишками, любил его, как родного брата, - он покачал головой, погруженный в нежные воспоминания. -  Он учил меня плавать, я учил его читать. Мы притворялись, словно он – мифический герой, а я его Ахиллес, гонялись друг за другом по пляжу, и, Боже, он был быстр, но это делало быстрее и меня. Мы рыли ямы в песке и искали ракушки. Я рассказывал ему истории о пушечных сражениях, которые я видел в заливе Чарлстауна между британскими и французскими кораблями-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Чарльзтауна? – перебил его я.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он приподнял бровь, но быстро понял причину моего шока:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Нет, нет, не твоего Чарльзтауна. Чарлстаун, Невис. В Вест-Индии – там, где я родился.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Что ж, слухи были правдивы, по крайней мере, частично. Я скрываю свое удивление, но радуюсь этому совпадению. Совпадению по названию родного города.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он продолжает:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Аякс был немного старше меня, но мы хорошо ладили. Лучше, чем я ладил со своим настоящим братом. Помню, что он был умным, с неутолимой жаждой знаний, и хотя мы еще даже не были подростками, но вели глубокие разговоры о власти в этом мире, и о том, что знания – единственный способ возвысить себя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Итак, у него был брат. Я понял, что Гамильтон говорит исключительно в прошедшем времени, акцентируя, что в этом рассказе есть некоторая граница. Он хорошо сдержан, словно практиковался говорить по-северянски, чтобы скрыть свидетельства своего рождения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Что случилось?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гамильтон отводит взгляд, замедляет шаг почти до полной остановки, но его голос не вздрагивает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Его продали на аукционе по решению суда в Кристианстеде, когда моя мать умерла.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Продали на аукционе. Я не нуждаюсь в объяснениях. Аякс был рабом. Гамильтон подружился с ребенком-рабом. С черным мальчиком.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Я не держу друзей…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Не по-настоящему. Еще пока нет.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Я вдруг отчетливо понимаю его чувства.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мне жаль, - говорю я искренне. – Моя мать тоже умерла, когда я был маленьким. Около восьми лет назад.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он хмыкает, отбрасывая траурное настроение прежде, чем оно его настигает, и продолжает идти. Теперь, заговорив на эту тему, он, кажется, стал ею одержим.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мать никогда не разрешала нам играть вместе в городе, и я не мог понять почему. Конечно, я знал, что такое рабство, я видел предостаточно аукционов и публичных порок в Чарлстауне, чтобы понять смысл живой собственности, но представить себя хозяином никогда не мог. Мы были как двоюродные братья. Мы очень хорошо относились к ним доме, как к своей собственной семье, но когда я шел на рынок, Аякс был вынужден таскать мои покупки. Он не мог пойти учиться вместе со мной, и мне не разрешалось давать ему книги вне нашего дома, а женщинам – вообще никогда. У нас было девять рабов – четыре взрослые сестры, четверо их сыновей, их мать, которая была вдвое старше моей матери. Всех их мы унаследовали от моего деда – не от того, в честь которого я был назван, а от отца моей матери. Он умер задолго до моего рождения, но мама хранила все его имущество и выписала его нам в своем завещании. До аукциона все они пробыли у нас всего лишь два года, и я сомневаюсь, что их новые хозяева считались с ними как с членами семьи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он говорил быстро, лихорадочно. Я собирал частички его души, пока он говорил, жадно впитывал те небольшие факты, которые он выдавал о себе, каждый из которых был все новым и новым откровением и взращивал новые тайны. Во-первых, он, вероятно, сирота, а иначе не было бы необходимости распродавать имущество после смерти его матери. Это вызывает вопрос о том, как умер его отец. Во-вторых, он действительно из Вест-Индии, точнее с острова Невис, но позже он жил на острове Сэнт-Круз с матерью и братом. Для этого необходима какая-то цель. И, в-третьих, его семья не была так богата, как я предполагал. Девять рабов в качестве наследства. Я с легкостью заполучу пятьдесят, даже если мой отец разделит свое имущество на четверых.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Так почему же я поверил, что он благородных кровей? Кем был его отец? Кем была его мать? Как он попал в Америку? Почему он держит все это в секрете даже от своего друга? Мне так много нужно спросить у него.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Почему </span>
  <em>
    <span>ты</span>
  </em>
  <span> не унаследовал Аякса?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он молчит долго, отступая, исчерпав свою уязвимость на эту ночь, но у меня слишком много вопросов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Имущество матери перешло к семье, - просто ответил он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Значит, ты должен был получить что-то из ее завещания-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мне было двенадцать, никто не ожидал, что она умрет… Послушай, дело в том, у меня и раньше были друзья, - говорит он настолько быстро, что фраза становится невнятной. – И сейчас они тоже есть. У меня их, на деле, много – Нед Стивенс, Роб Трапп, Герк Маллиган, Гиббс, Тилман, Фитцджеральд, Мид. Я все еще пишу мальчикам из колледжа, и моим командирам из артиллерии, и некоторым дамам в Морристауне. Но сейчас ты никого из них здесь не видишь, так?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я не понимаю, что он имеет в виду. И он объясняет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Собственничество – это основная мотивация человеческого животного, а дружба – это вопрос о процентах. С течением времени знакомые приходят и уходят, ты легко заменяешь их или отдаешь их долю другим. По моему опыту, все проходит само по себе. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Я не держу друзей</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Он делает шаг шире и переводит нашу беседу в какую-то деловую атмосферу – о дружбе, словно об арифметике. Это напомнило ему о наших обязанностях.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я иду быстрее, чтобы не отстать от него, растерянный. Его цинизм закрывает его от меня, его сердце скрыто, не отдавая ничего “в процент”. Такая решительная мера, чтобы защитить себя от горя, не соответствует той уязвимости, которую он показал мне в обмен на мое сочувствие. Эта жесткость и есть причина того, почему я не мог решиться доверить ему свою дружбу, и теперь я чувствую себя почти глупо, соглашаясь на нее. Он почти подпустил меня к себе, и теперь пытается прогнать прочь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Это… довольно мрачно, - бормочу я. – Человек говорит так, когда хочет прогнать кого-то ему небезразличного, боясь получить новую рану.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он останавливается, как вкопанный.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ты действительно веришь, что все, кто тебя любит, уйдут?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он пристально смотрит на меня. Мы достаточно близко к лагерю, так что факелы освещают его лицо жидким золотом. Он сердито поджимает губы, но в этот раз я обезоружил его. Он выглядит совершенно беззащитным. За своими ночными одеждами, холодной логикой и неистовыми речами он полностью обнажен в моих глазах.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Страх перед болью сердцу не поможет, Александр, - я говорю мягко, понижая голос, чтобы он стихал за стрекотом сверчков и топотом солдат в лагере. Он считает себя таким мудрым, но теперь мой черед говорить. – Это только сделает тебя одиноким, - продолжаю я. – Ты построил все эти стены, множество ворот, чтобы управлять тем, как близко будут к тебе окружающие. Построил Алезианскую крепость вокруг своего сердца, - Гамильтон застыл передо мной, как лань перед вооруженным охотником. Он понимает, о чем я говорю, и я полностью завладел им. – Но, как ты знаешь, Алезия не подчинилась Цезарю, как планировалось. Он только морил их одиночеством. Избегание любых возможных личных связей просто оставит тебя наедине с самим собой. И, возможно, ты сможешь избежать зависимости от человека, который покинет тебя, как это сделала твоя мать, но также ты теряешь шанс зависеть от кого-то, кто останется с тобой, разделит с тобой твое бремя, пройдет с тобой через твои беды и утешит твое сердце. Можешь говорить, что я неумел и не от мира сего, но я скорее буду убит горем, чем неудовлетворен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его глаза настороженно глядят на меня. Его лицо раскраснелось, и я радуюсь тому, что он этого не скрывает. Он не позволяет жару похоти проявиться в его глазах или задрожать в его ногах, как если бы он мог наброситься на меня в порыве страсти. Все это было тем самым избеганием – омерзительным для меня, легким для него. Должно быть, при нашей первой встрече я обнаружил свое влечение, увидев эти глаза на пороге генеральского штаба, застыв от его красоты. Я дал ему оружие для того, чтобы он ударил прямо по моим мрачным желаниям, чтобы сумел избавиться от меня. Потому что если бы он сумел уложить меня за своими стенами, среди своих любовников, все, чем я был бы для него – так это законченным делом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но если бы мне удалось отразить его удар и удержать в погоне за мной достаточно долго, чтобы истощить его силы и очаровать его, он бы потерял волю к нападению, подчинился бы и создал союз. Он был бы вынужден впустить меня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И пока эта стратегия работала неплохо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>После нескольких секунд пристального разглядывания друг друга, он подходит ко мне. Он просто берет меня за руку – так, как иногда я беру руку Лафайета, и ведет меня в лагерь, к палатке генерала Вашингтона. Его походка более естественная, нежели плавная, какой она бывала на званых ужинах в обществе других джентльменов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ты когда-нибудь бывал в настоящих сражениях раньше? – спрашивает он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я расслабляюсь. Он не гонит меня, но разговор окончен. Меня поняли.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Нет, - признаю я. – Пару раз я был в дозорах и стрелял из мушкетов, но в настоящем бою не был. А что?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Услышав мой ответ, он хмурится и сжимает мою руку:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Потому что на нас идут шестнадцать тысяч британцев, и я очень хочу, чтобы ты выжил.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Я ДЕЛЮ ПАЛАТКУ с генералом Грином, но только на словах. На самом деле я всю ночь “добровольно” помогаю ему от имени генерала Вашингтона. В мои задачи входит сбор донесений от командиров рот, учет войск, количества наших винтовок и штыков, а также доставку корреспонденции эмиссарам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Генерал Вашингтон разместил свои войска вдоль ручья на шести различных бродах к северу, в надеждах обойти генерала Хау с фланга. Он долго обсуждал этот план со мной и Лафайетом, и все мы решили, что англичане попытаются обойти нас с севера. Отправка и получение писем из полков занимают целые часы, даже если ехать верхом. Я взял и покормил лошадь капитана Ли, но как только мои ночные хождения заканчиваются, я возвращаю ее и иду обратно в дивизион генерала Грина.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я не ложусь спать до позднего вечера следующего дня. Перед сном я пишу письмо жене. На всякий случай.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>РАННИМ УТРОМ одиннадцатого сентября меня будит один из артиллеристов Проктора. Пикетчики заметили движущиеся огни в четырех милях к югу от Пайл-Форда, что в трех часах пути от Бирмингема, если идти по лесу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Марш начинается в четыре часа утра. Я быстро забрасываю в себя завтрак и надеваю форму, сохнущую там, где она висела уже ночь или две. По другую сторону палатки генерал Грин, уже одетый, просматривает карты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Снаружи еще темно, и поэтому приготовления освещаются факелами и кострами, на которых готовили еду. Суета тихая, но тяжелая – как затишье перед бурей. Капитаны каждой роты приказывают грузить палатки на повозки, запряженные лошадьми, вместе с личными вещами, которые увезут в Ринг-Хаус.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мужчины выстраиваются на поле, мрачные и молчаливые. Я занимаю свое место впереди.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Марш начинается.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>В ТЕЧЕНИЕ двух с половиной часов мы идем по лужам и зарослям шиповника, ориентируясь сначала на факелы, а затем на солнце, поднимающееся над горизонтом. Добравшись до реки у Чаддз-Форда, мы останавливаемся и начинаем рыть землю для нашей пушки. Генерал Гри поручает эту работу мне и шестерым каролинцам, мы делим работу поровну. Мы заканчиваем как раз вовремя, чтобы артиллеристы Проктора присоединились к нам и принялись за пушку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мы отступаем, чтобы занять место между генералом Уэйном и генералом Армстронгом. Две с половиной тысячи человек генерала Грина разделили на три бригады и снабдили для боя. Я иду рядом с Грином, сжимая винтовку обеими руками.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В половине седьмого с запада донеслись выстрелы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В половине девятого можно заметить движение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Легкая пехота Максвелла размещена в таверне “Наковальня”, чтобы замедлить приближение англичан. Выстрелы служат предупреждением о том, что враг вступил в бой, и уже приближается. Прищурившись, я вижу вдалеке, на другом берегу реки, через деревья, ярко-красные вражеские мундиры. Белое с голубым наседает на них, но потом отступает. Я вижу напряжение, появившееся в позе генерала Грина, и начинаю жалеть о том, что отдал капитану Ли лошадь. Ожидание – самое худшее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хотел бы я зарядить винтовку и встретиться с ними.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Низкий бой барабана сотрясает мою грудь и меняет ритм биения сердца, словно объединяя с солдатами вокруг меня, превращая армию в одно живое, дышащее существо, ожидающее нападения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>К нему присоединяется еще один барабан, и я переминаюсь с ноги на ногу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мне так хочется напасть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Враг прорывается через линию деревьев к середине утра, делает несколько выстрелом над рекой, но больше ничего, так что наши барабаны умолкают. Британцы возвращаются в лес и пьют утренний чай.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Чай.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Это просто нелепо! – возмущаюсь я, направляясь к генералу Грину, который все еще сидит на лошади во главе своего Первого Вирджинского полка, как и все утро до того. – Большинство наших сил сосредоточено против… - я не уверен, сколько британцев находится за рекой, но их силы кажутся незначительными. Если там больше шести тысяч человек, то они очень хорошо замаскировались. - … кажется, одной дивизии, сэр.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Терпение, мистер Лоуренс, мы идем за Третьим Мэрилендским полком через ручей в полдень, к нам уже прибыл этот приказ. Генералы Уэйн и Максвелл возглавят штурм Чеддз-Форда, генералы Салливан и Стерлинг последуют за нами, и так мы закончим окружение. Мы выступим лишь тогда, когда мэрилендцы пересекут ручей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я достаточно хорошо знаю этот план. Я сидел с Вашингтоном и генералами, когда они его обсуждали. На практике же я вижу, как этот штурм полностью проваливается. Остатки пехоты Максвелла идут на британцев в полдень вместе с мэрилендским полком, пересекая ручей, когда мы не были готовы. Но не прошло и получаса, как наша армия снова отступила.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Сэр, мы едва прижали их! – говорю я, бегом возвращаясь к генералу Грину.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наши ряды еще даже не пересекли реку Брендивайн.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Прежде чем Грин успевает объяснить, позади людей Уэйна появляются четыре лошади, направляющиеся к Грину. Самого высокого из них, генерала Вашингтона, легко узнать. Лафайет почти так же высок, как и он, и я узнаю графа Каземира Пуласки со званого ужина. Гамильтон едет рядом с генералом. Он отрывается от медленного офицерского шествия и галопирует к генералу Грину.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Планы изменились, - объявляет подполковник, спрыгивая с лошади. – Мы получили сообщение от майора Спира из таверны Мартина о том, что местность свободна. Мы ошиблись, - он взглянул на меня, - враг не разделял силы, чтобы обойти нас с севера. Они все здесь, пятнадцать тысяч человек. Не вступайте в бой, пока к вам не присоединятся северные дивизионы. Вы все еще ответственны за последнюю атаку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Трудно представить себе, что те скудные силы, которые видны нам, на самом деле умножатся на шестнадцать тысяч человек, но если донесение окажется правдивым, и нам придется столкнуться с ними без наших основных сил, мы все будем уничтожены. Генерал имеет право колебаться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Прежде чем снова сесть на лошадь, Гамильтон приближается к моему уху, крепко стискивая меня за плечи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Удачи, - говорит он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это все, что мне нужно услышать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вашингтон едет обратно вверх по реке, с видом покорного судьбе человека. Он расстроен. Я был так уверен, что британцы попытаются обойти нас с фланга…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я смотрю на то, как мои друзья уезжают.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Проходят часы, и люди, уставшие стоять, сидят в траве и играют с травинками, вытирают пот со лба. Лишь ближе к вечеру нас поднимают на ноги. Дивизионы генерала Салливана, Стерлинга и Стивена переводят своих людей в оборону на Бермигемском холме.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… к северу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Против сил, надвигающихся прямо на нас.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Генерал Корнуоллис окружает нас с фланга, как мы и думали. Вся армия двигается в два раза быстрее, стремясь покрыть всю потерянную территорию. Это просто ужасно – оказаться правым в худшем из возможных исходов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>По каким-то причинам донесение майора Спира оказалось ложным, и теперь англичане наступают на нас с севера и с запада. После трех часов бесконечного артиллерийского огня к северу от наших позиций мы видим, как силы других генералов пытаются отступить. Поля усеяны людьми, патриоты сражаются с британцами врукопашную, когда девять тысяч человек обнажают клинки, а генерал Грин оживает на своем коне, срываясь на галоп и крича, чтобы мы построились в ряды, в полукруг на сто восемьдесят градусов к северо-западу, и начали ответный огонь, чтобы помочь отступающим. Две пушки присоединяются к нам. Люди выстраиваются на позиции, передние ложатся ничком, задние садятся на колени. Все стреляют из мушкетов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда англичане идут на нас, первые их ряды начинают падать, другие переступают и наступают на своих товарищей – и все же, они идут вперед. Медленно. Пока они не встретятся с нами. Некоторые из моих собратьев каролинцев начинает отступать, пока стреляют, направляя линию своего огня на своих же. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- НЕ ДВИГАЙСЯ! – кричу я. - СТОЙ НА МЕСТЕ ИЛИ НЕ СТРЕЛЯЙ!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда британцы оказываются в пятидесяти метрах от нас, генерал Грин выезжает вперед. Я потрясен, увидев, что Лафайет появляется позади него с поднятым мечом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- В АТАКУ! – кричат они.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И мы атакуем. Мы бежим.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я бегу впереди.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мы сталкиваемся как волны в прилив. Сталкиваются тела, люди падают друг на друга. Один мужчина нападает, но когда он добегает до меня, я уклоняюсь от его меча, хватаю его, вонзаю штык ему в живот, и он падает. Он кричит…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я шокирован собой, тем безрассудством, которое охватило мои конечности – с такой легкостью отнявшие жизнь. Но кровь стучит у меня в ушах, и следом за первым нападающим приходит второй. Я принимаю его удар. Он убьет меня, если я не убью его, но сейчас не время для логики. Только инстинкты. Я хватаю его за руку и выкручиваю ее, пока моя винтовка не увиливает от его меча, а штык не вонзается в его шею. Рядом со мной вскрикивает один из каролинцев, когда через его горло виднеется вражеский клинок. Его кровь оказалась на моем лице, она горчит на губах.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я вдруг вспоминаю, среди всего этого ужаса канонады выстрелов и земли, вздымающейся у моих ног из-за взрывов, безумную картину Брюна о великой битве при Гидаспах. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Александр и Порус</span>
  </em>
  <span>, переплетающиеся тела людей, падающие в объятия друг друга, ярость напуганного коня, атаки людей друг на друга. Была ли эта картина точной? Так было писано это поле?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это и есть то величие?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Этого не может быть. Нет никакого изящества в рыке, который срывается с моих губ, когда я вонзаю меч вражеского офицера в его же руку. Нет ничего красивого в изгибе мужской шеи, ненадолго обнаженной, когда я хватаю ее, чтобы оттолкнуть его, а он булькает, кашляет кровью от раны в животе, которую нанес другой патриот. Всего этого кисть художника не увековечит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мы сражаемся весь день, пока не стемнеет. Постоянно слышатся крики, лязг металла, взрывы пушек.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Уклон влево! Уклон влево! Стой! Атака!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Железные шары вспахивают землю. Деревья трещат над головой. Слышится огонь артиллерии.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Назад!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мы вынуждены отступать. Омерзительно. Я игнорирую этот приказ так долго, как только могу, иду за ряды своих собратьев, прямо в гущу врагов. До тех пор, пока меня не подводит лодыжка, когда я пробираюсь вперед, чтобы схватиться вновь. Моя нога выворачивается подо мной во внезапной агонии, и на мгновение я падаю. Этого достаточно, чтобы за моей спиной взлетел вражеский штык-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>и столкнулся с ярким мечом, и двое копыт оказались около моего лица, пока я пытаюсь встать.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>Se mettre debout (Встать)! - кричит Лафайет, разрезая вражескому солдату грудь.</span></p><p>
  <span>Я поднимаюсь на ноги и ковыляю к своим. Мой друг оказывается передо мной, блокируя врага взмахами меча, отбивая удары, которые они наносят его лошади. И я отступаю, отступаю вместе с остальными.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ЛЯЗГ МЕТАЛЛА еще долго отдавался эхом после того, как бой прекратился. По всему полю в самых странных позах лежали тела. Когда я говорил, что мы убиваем за свободу, я еще не убивал сам, считая, что так только поддержу грех, но теперь... во мне была какая-то тьма. Было ужасно то, как легко я принял это.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Двое мужчин затащили меня на спину лошади Лафайета, и я поскакал с ним прочь с поля боя. Нам обоим помоги слезть с лошади в ближайшей палатке медиков в Дилворт-тауне.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Что с тобой случилось? – спрашиваю я, наблюдая за тем, как он тянется к рукам капитана Маршалла.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он двигает стройной ногой в мою сторону, показывая на место, где его бриджи вымокли от крови немного выше колена.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я- ах… пытался </span>
  <em>
    <span>сплотить</span>
  </em>
  <span> ваших патриотов, - ответил он, криво усмехаясь от боли.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>ХИРУРГ, КОТОРЫЙ принимает нас в офицерской палатке, смотрит на мою лодыжку и находит что-то неправильное в том, как она опухла.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Это просто ушиб, - уверяю я его, двигая пальцами ног для подтверждения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но он хватает мою ногу и, найдя увеличительное стекло, прижимает большой палец к ранению, заставляя меня кричать. Он говорит, что кость сместилась, и лодыжка вывихнута. Мне не нужно медицинское образование, чтобы знать, что кость он вправит через надрез.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>К счастью, мне дозволяется быть вдрызг пьяным ради этой процедуры.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пока я пью из фляжки, хирург извлекает мушкетную пулю из бедра Лафайета. Он стонет рядом со мной, хватает мою руку и сжимает ее, пока мои пальцы не начинают болеть и багроветь. Я бормочу ему слова утешения о том, как он храбро сражался, как он был прекрасен на своем коне, как сильно его жена будет любить его боевые шрамы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А потом хирург приходит ко мне.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>МЫ ПРОВОДИМ ПЯТЬ ДНЕЙ, восстанавливаясь от полученных травм в тумане боли, чувств и перемещений. Армия не ждет, пока мы выздоровеем. Я одалживаю лошадь, чтобы ездить с людьми Вашингтона от дома к дому, каждый вечер к новому. Бенджамин Ринг, Джон Макивейн, Генри Хилл, Мэри Миллер, Джозеф Малин, Уорик Ферн: все они одалживают свои дома и офисы генералу и его советникам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Неспособный ходить нормально и бредящий в легкой лихорадке, я провожу все свое время в постели, когда мы занимаем дом. К счастью, Лафайета тоже на время освободили от обязанностей, и он лежит рядом со мной на своей койке, рассказывая истории из Брэндивайна. Я пытаюсь рассказать свою историю битвы в письме к отцу, но воспоминания об этом дне ускользают от меня до тех пор, пока я не засну. Тогда все образы возвращаются во всех лихорадочных подробностях.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Однажды утром Лафайет спрашивает меня, скольких британцев я убил. Я понимаю, что не знаю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я точно знаю, что у Чаддз-Форда стояла не вся британская армия. Почти все наши силы были направлены на девять тысяч англичан. Если бы мы все пошли в атаку, то могли бы уничтожить войска генерала Кнапхаузена, и столкнуться с генералом Корнуоллисом с силой… мы могли бы победить на обоих фронтах. Вместо этого, мы убежали…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пятнадцатого числа Вашингтон получил известие, что генерал Хау узнал о нашем местоположении и планирует начать наступление следующим же утром. Шестнадцатого числа я рано встаю, бужу Лафайета и мы, хромая, направляемся к лошадям, а затем едем вместе с генералом в Гошен, район у таверны “Уайтхорс”. Армия по прежнему насчитывает десять тысяч человек, и генерал Вашингтон приказывает генералу Уэйну вступить в бой с наступающим врагом, но как только началась битва, над нашими головами хлынул ужасный дождь. Лошади теряли скорость в мокрой траве, и мы были вынуждены бежать… но и англичане тоже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это столкновение не могло способствовать моему выздоровлению, но генерал лично заглядывает к нам в комнату, которую делим мы с Лафайетом, и будит нас сам, говоря, что его бумаги выходят из-под контроля. Нам обоим не терпелось вернуться к работе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И, войдя в кабинет, я быстро осознаю причину проблем с бумагами. Я оглядываю комнату в поисках знакомой темно-рыжей головы. Нахожу только лишь несколько новых офицеров, сидящих на лавках и скрипящих перьями, занявших временно посты помощников генерала, но я не вижу его… и я понимаю, что не видел его уже несколько дней… с тех пор, как мы покинули Чаддз-Форд. Я ожидал, что он будет занят и без меня, но осознал, что не видел его и в Гошене.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Сэр, позвольте спросить, где подполковник Гамильтон? – спрашиваю я с любопытством. Скамья у стола Вашингтона удручающе пуста, и мне страшно за моего друга.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Генерал поджимает губы и качает головой. На его лице читается едва сдерживаемое разочарование.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я приказал ему сжечь амбар с мукой на переправе Дарверсера, чтобы англичане не смогли захватить его для своей провизии. Он не вернулся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Они взяли Дарверсер неделю назад, сэр. Он бы вернулся к Вам, если бы-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мы думаем, что его взяли в плен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я медленно перевариваю эти слова. Гамильтон не вернулся в лагерь. Никто ничего не слышал о нем с тех пор, как он поджег амбар. Есть нескончаемое множество вариантов – он мог сгореть заживо в этом амбаре, быть убитым британцами, или правым оказался генерал. Вполне вероятно, что британцы могли взять его в плен, как правую руку генерала Вашингтона.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Во время этой войны порядочное поведение было отброшено в сторону. Его могут пытать ради информации. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И теперь я не мог выбросить из головы этой картины. Гамильтон со связанными над головой руками, медленно задыхающийся от давления своих собственных плеч. Тело, ободранное тонкими полосками от ножа. Следы хлыста. Британцы не… Колонисты, поддерживающие их, поднимут шум. Любой американец может быть патриотом. Как могут они не кричать от ярости, если англичане оставляют шрамы на таком красивом человеке?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но… если его настигла смерть… никто никогда не узнает…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мы выкупим его, заключим сделку, - резко говорю я. – Правда же?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Генерал смотрит на меня исподлобья, половина его внимания сосредоточена на тех грудах корреспонденции, которые взгромоздились на его столе в наше отсутствие. Он говорит пренебрежительно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Если он военнопленный – а это только теория, доказательств которой у нас нет -, Конгресс должен одобрить мою просьбу к англичанам заключить обмен за его свободу. А учитывая, как Конгресс воспримет новость о наступлении врага на Филадельфию, сомневаюсь, что они одобрят это прошение в данный момент.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Конгресс должен был уехать из Филадельфии еще несколько недель назад, - говорю я. – Они не смогут наказать Вас за это. Если Гамильтона удерживают британцы, мы должны устроить сделку. Он знает все Ваши секреты, и умрет за них, - я тянусь к бумаге. – Я напишу отцу-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вашингтон останавливает мою руку, и я отпускаю пергамент.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Притормози, - твердо говорит он. – Это лишь теория. У нас нет доказательств.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мы можем начать поиски, - пылко говорю я, в страхе отбрасывая в сторону всякое почтение перед своим генералом. – Я сейчас же выведу-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его Превосходительство смеется надо мной, подняв брови, и качает головой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Поверьте мне, мистер Лоуренс, Гамильтон исчезал и на куда более долгое время, чем теперь. Вы должны успокоиться. Все, что мы можем сделать, это ждать, пока он вернется к нам… А пока, - он указал на стопки писем от офицеров и шпионов. – У Вас есть работа.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я опускаюсь на скамью, смиренный и взволнованный. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Это то, чего мы так ждали, верно? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Он был так взволнован…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дверь открывается. Половицы скрипят, когда входит курьер и отдает честь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Просто бросьте в стопку, - вздыхает Вашингтон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Сэр… - мужчина остается на месте, нервно покачиваясь на ногах. – Это от капитана Ли…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вашингтон сводит брови на переносице. Его внимание сосредотачивается на несчастном посланнике.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я посылал его сжечь амбар с мукой на переправе Дарверсера, почему я получаю отчет только теперь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Солдат протянул письмо генералу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- И, если уж на то пошло, почему он отчитывается вместо своего офицера?! – Вашингтон повышает голос. Он избегает письма.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я не хочу, чтобы он его брал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мужчина зажмуривает глаза, в страхе протягивая письмо еще ближе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Сэр…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вашингтон выхватывает письмо. Его взгляд скользит по бумаге, и я боюсь тех слов, что он читает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лафайет встает. Я поднимаюсь на ноги.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вашингтон молчит. После долгого молчания, с отсутствующим выражением лица он закрывает глаза.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Сэр?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Подполковник Гамильтон мертв. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>